Falling into Temptation
by Celebrian1
Summary: Elrohir´s secret feelings for Glorfindel are revealed after a cruell discussion with Elladan. Also Elrond/ ? ... Must keep reading to find out :o) **** Chapter 10 NOW UP!**** A chaotic morning...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Falling into Temptation.  
  
Author: Celebrian.  
E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com  
Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction  
Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel   
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: After a cruel argument with Elladan, Elrohir´s secret feelings for Glorfindel are revealed, in the attempt to avoid the shame, he tries to escape to Loth Lórien finding himself caught in the middle of a snowstorm.   
Disclaimer: I don't own them :o( But they all live in my mind.  
Warnings: Will become NC17. A very ancient been is tempted by a very young one. If the age issues bother you stop here...   
Author's notes: According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.  
Elvish Translations: Pen-neth: Young one. // Lirimaer: Lovely one. // Lasbelin* : Autumn. (name of Elrohir´s horse)   
One of my betas made an allusion to the time terms used in this story. Hours minutes or seconds... I suppose elves had some kind of clock to calculate their time. Probably a sun clock ?...  
Feedback: Please, Please! I beg of you.   
  
Special Thanks to my Wonderful Betas Emerald and Elaine.  
  
  
Elrohir was nearing the border of Imladris. A few more leagues and he would be able to find the main road.   
This was an unsafe path for an elf to ride during the daylight, but at night the danger was even worse. Perils increased greatly when a traveller wandered alone.   
Elrohir had never been away by himself, usually Elladan accompanied him, or Glorfindel, or even Erestor, sometimes. The young elf let a sigh escape his lips with a mockery of a smile lingering for a moment on them, as he remembered what had brought him to this situation... to this dark, lugubrious road in which the foliage barely allowed Ithil to illuminate his way.   
Once more Elrohir sighed and tried, in vain, to concentrate in the sounds of his surroundings.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
"Elladan... Where were you? I have been looking for you!"  
"You missed me already? I only left for a couple of hours..." Mocking his brother's anxiety.  
  
"You said you were going to be gone for less than an hour!" Frustrated, Elrohir looked at Elladan.   
  
"Calm down Elrohir!" Taking his twin by his arms to shake him out of his tension. "Calm down...and tell me what has happened."  
  
"Lindir came looking for you. Father asked for you to help him with something in the kitchen..."  
  
"Ai! Stop babbling Elrohir. Spell it out!" Annoyed Elladan stepped back, releasing his twin's arms and started to pace from one side of the room to the other.  
  
"You were supposed to be here Elladan... You were grounded."   
  
"I am not a child to be GROUNDED. I am 41 years old!" speeding up his pace Elladan looked at Elrohir. "And besides I am GROUNDED because of a little accident"  
  
"You were supposed to be in charge of those animals. How could you not notice a wolf approaching that close?" Shaking his head in denial, the younger twin realised that he already knew the answer to his own question.   
Elladan had been escaping with his new boyfriend, and usually, took the other elf with him, whenever they had the opportunity to be alone. And to pasture the sheep was an excellent opportunity to spend the afternoon in the clearings until the sun went down. "Forget I asked. I know your reasons"  
  
"It was an accident!" Exasperated Elladan threw a cold glance at Elrohir.   
  
"It was your responsibility!"   
  
"What is this? Now you are on their side? You are speaking like them." Elladan recriminated him, trying to create some guilt in Elrohir´s mind.   
  
"I am not on their side. I just think they..." Elrohir´s words faded as he realised that his brother would differ with him, and he was not going to create the perfect reason for an argument. "Listen to me. Some hours ago, after Lindir came looking for you, Father appeared...and you were not here"  
  
"You told him I was gone?!" outrage showing in Elladan´s face as he assumed his twin's disloyalty.   
  
"I told him I had not seen you."   
  
"You could have invented some better excuse..."  
  
"I was nervous... I could not think clearly. You know how father stares at you as if he is reading your mind." Elrohir´s eyes followed Elladan pacing nervously across the big room. "Stay here Elladan. Do as father says until he is no longer upset with you..."  
  
"I can not live without his kisses Elrohir. I can not spend one day without seeing him."  
  
"If you behave like a child, escaping every time you can, Father will continue treating you like one... He would probably add more days to your penitence, now that he is aware of your disobedience..."  
  
"You envy me!" Were the only words Elladan could blurt. He knew he was behaving strangely but he was certainly * NO CHILD *. The fact that Elrohir, laughed at his words exasperated him more. His face was starting to warm up, giving his features a reddish tone.  
  
"What are you saying?!"   
  
Elladan turned to face the owner of the amused voice standing only a few steps away from him. " You envy that I had the courage to speak my feelings..."   
  
"I will not argue with you Elladan..." Leaving the room Elrohir announced that Elrond waited for his older son in his study as soon as he arrived from Elbereth´s knows where. He reproduced the exact same words his father had said; to his twin, as he stepped down the main stairs, which lead him to the library.   
Elladan was following him.  
  
"You are jealous of me...."   
  
Locating his book on one of the desks, Elrohir answered, not paying attention at all. He would not argue with Elladan. He would not please him this day. "I am not..."  
  
"Because you are not brave enough..."  
  
" I will not quarrel with you Elladan..." beginning to feel irritated, Elrohir tried to scan the book in his hands to find the chapter he had last read.   
  
"You are not brave enough to tell Glorfindel that you love him!" Cruelty tinted the harsh words leaving Elladan´s mouth. "Then you call ME a child."   
  
Elrohir swallowed hard, he could almost hear the sound in his throat "Shut up! Elladan!..." the raised voice commanded the older twin while Elrohir closed the book he held, staring intently at its brown, leather cover.  
  
"I saw you. The way you look at him when he is in the middle of a lecture, the way you blush when he looks at you, or when somebody mentions his name." Measuring Elrohir´s reaction to his words Elladan continued his successful torture. He would show him WHO was the CHILD in the matters of love. "The way you try to be near him all the time..." An angry "Shut up!" came from Elrohir´s direction but Elladan went on. "I SAW you... how you touched yourself and made yourself come with HIS name on your lips..." a victorious grin decorated his lips.   
  
With a sudden move Elrohir came to be in front of his older brother, hitting Elladan´s face with all the strength he had. He was enraged. Elladan did not think before he threw the corresponding hit to his brother's ribs. Punches flew through the air to find their final destination. The other's body. And in the middle of the fight both twins lost their senses of balance, crashing painfully on the stone floor.   
  
For long minutes they brawled, until strong hands pulled a fuming Elladan off Elrohir´s body. Elladan was struggling to get free of the firm grip that restrained him from hitting his twin, who was trying to rise to his feet.   
  
"STOP IT ! ELLADAN!" The one holding Elladan back said with an authoritative voice. "ENOUGH!"  
  
"Glorfindel will NEVER notice YOU. You are but a naïve little boy" A hard shake came from the one who was still restraining him. Elladan tried urgently to free himself from the firm grip. Noticing that his struggles were unsuccessful, his eyes focused on his brother to see him stepping back groggily, as tears ran down his snow-white, pale cheeks.   
  
"Elrohir..." Glorfindel´s sweetest voice called to the young elf whilst still firmly holding the other twin. Elladan twisted his head to match the familiar voice he had not been able to recognise, with the face. Praying to Elbereth that it was not whom he thought it was.   
  
"Glorfindel..." Elladan mumbled cautiously. But the elder elf did not break eye contact with his brother who had just stumbled into one of the desks, before turning to run from the room.   
  
"Elrohir!" was the last thing Elrohir heard before leaving the house.   
  
Glorfindel calling for him.  
  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
A strange noise brought Elrohir´s attention back to reality.   
He was cold. It was snowing, and in his abrupt departure Elrohir had not considered the weather, or food, or anything. He had rushed to the stables, saddled his horse, and left, turning deaf ears to the warnings of the elf in charge of the stables. * There is going to be a snowstorm, Lord Elrohir. It is not safe for you to ride. Much less without the proper clothing...* He was right, the weather was turning worse with the passing of the seconds, and crossing the clearing ahead did not seem like a very good idea... The wind, without the protection of the trees to restrain its ferocity, was at least ten times crueller than on the road, or even more. Cursing with frustration, Elrohir checked his possibilities. Going back was out of the question; crossing the clearing seemed impossible, shivering as he was, Elrohir would fall from his horse with the first gust of wind that caught him off guard. But, on the other hand, he did not want to be found. Surely somebody was looking for him by now, and time was too precious to be wasting it seeking a refuge for the night.   
The blizzard hardly let him see a few steps a head in front of him. * This is useless * He would have to wait till the morning sun cleared his way.   
Elrohir spotted a big tree with thick foliage. That might help him a little. Dismounting from his horse, the young elf whispered to him to go find a refuge for himself.   
Elrohir sat close to the trunk, trying to catch some of its warmth, holding his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He closed his eyes, missing the warm fire of his bedroom.   
  
Hours had passed, and his body was getting colder, his hands, which had been reddish pink, were now white and frigid, like the rest of his body. His dark, silky hair was covered with frost.   
* Be brave Elrohir... The sun must be about to rise...it will warm you up *   
  
But more time passed and no ray of light came from the sky. How much time? To the frozen elf it seemed like hours, when actually it had been less than one.  
His body began to stiffen, his eyes could not remain open. He was falling asleep.  
  
The neigh of a horse forced Elrohir´s heavy eyes to open. Glorfindel was there.  
  
Dismounting Asfaloth with a swift movement the elder elf quickly approached the younger one.  
  
Although one part of Elrohir wanted to jump into his tutor's arms, to seek the warmth of his embrace, Elrohir managed to look away. "Go away..." He could hear himself muttered between chattering teeth. He would have stood, he would have run away, if he could only control his motions.   
  
Heavy fabric was placed on his shoulders and pinned at the crook of his neck. The hood was pulled up to partially cover his face. Glorfindel´s hands cupped Elrohir´s cheeks in them but the tender touch was painfully rejected when the younger elf pulled away, "Leave me alone..."  
  
With a sudden movement Elrohir found himself being carried towards Asfaloth.  
  
"You are coming with me..." Glorfindel whispered reassuringly to him. And not wanting, nor finding another way to show his disagreement, Elrohir only sighed deeply.   
  
Glorfindel sat behind him after rearranging the cape, so Elrohir was as covered as possible, then he pulled the slender figure to his own body to keep him warmer. After a few seconds of hesitation, the blond elf could feel Elrohir relaxing against his chest.  
  
"Lasbelin* I need to find her..."   
  
"She is at the camp. She is well."   
  
The arm holding Elrohir around his waist tightened, preventing him from falling, as Asfaloth began to march in a steady pace.   
  
Elrohir´s head snuggled into Glorfindel´s shoulder and, closing his eyes, he fell asleep.   
  
****************************  
  
"Elrohir...wake up..."  
  
The sweet, yet unreadable, whisper said. Something Elrohir never heard before was behind that voice..."Elrohir..." The hand resting on his rib cage moved gently to wake him.   
  
"I am awake"  
  
"We are here."   
  
Only two guards came to assist them. One of them took Asfaloth´s reins to lead him to a dry, warm place. The other led them to their quarters for the night.  
  
Elrohir´s body was still frozen, he could not feel any part of it, his legs would not respond and it was impossible to calm the constant shivering. Glorfindel´s strong arms helped him off the horse and carried the slender body to a small wooden room.   
There was a big fire flickering in the center, a bunk bed next to it. A small table was accompanied by two wooden benches and a tub full with hot, steaming water that had been recently prepared.   
  
The elder elf placed Elrohir on the bedstead and removed his drenched clothes, his hands working quickly but smoothly.  
It was then that Elrohir realized he was quivering uncontrollably.   
  
"I am cold..." Elrohir said as the layers that seemed not to warm him before, left him one by one. His pale upper body was now naked.   
  
"I know..." was the only response he received.  
  
Glorfindel´s hands were now unlacing his boots and once they were off, he took Elrohir in his arms once more and placed him carefully in the scented water.   
The cold, damp body trembled furiously as the hot liquid made contact with his skin. It was as if a thousand pins were piercing his skin.  
Glorfindel´s hands could barely hold him steady while spilt water flooded the floor.   
  
"It is too hot!..." Elrohir found his attempt to stand frustrated by a strong, restraining grip "... It is too hot Glorfindel..." . The younger elf's now flushed face, caught the blond´s gaze pleadingly.   
  
"It is not hot..." The elder elf explained patiently to the pleading green puppy eyes. "... Your body is cold. It only has to warm up again..."   
  
As the spasms eased, allowing the young half-elf to remain still, his tutor worked to free Elrohir´s hair from its tangles. He poured warm water to soak the long braids cascading trough his back, and with delicate movements he combed the dark locks carefully so as not to pull a braid.  
  
After an hour in the hot tub the trembling had eased.   
  
"I think you should get out now". Leaving the comb on the bench, Glorfindel stood to grasp some towels that waited on the bed's rustic coverlet. Elrohir, who was waiting for them, wrapped the lower part of his body in one and with the other squeezed the excess water from his hair in front of the fire. He was tired. He would allow the fire to work it's magic, helping every single drop of water to evaporate from his marbled skin. He watched his long time tutor quietly. The blond elf paced from one side to the room to the other, tidying the discarded trousers Elrohir had left at the bottom of the tub. * He has said nothing to me. No chastising. No sermon. No sign of his anger. And the little he spoke was so cold and impersonal, that it did not allow me to read the feeling behind...I have never heard that tone of voice before. He should be really angry ... but why?. Was it the fact that I am in love with him?, or ...*   
  
"Try to rest Elrohir..." Glorfindel interrupted the young elf wonderings, without facing him.   
  
Of course Elrohir could read the underlined message of that sentence... * Go to sleep. Elrohir. Stop staring... * The prince of Imladris pulled the bed covers down to slip inside. * I made you hate me... * Staring into the red flames, blazing in front him, Elrohir pulled the heavy covers up as he sighed once more. * You hate me... *. His body still shaking in spite of the warm fabric around his body, the dark haired elfling tried vainly to control it, gripping the sheet to his chest.   
  
"Move over..." The still distant and unreadable voice said to him.  
  
The slender figure moved to the side allowing the blond Lord to slip into bed next to him.   
  
"Come here..." Naked arms pulled Elrohir´s body to a bare chest. Glorfindel had removed his damp shirt. "Better?"  
  
"You do not have to hold me..." A timid voice responded while snuggling into the warmth of the other's embrace.   
  
"You do not want me to hold you?"  
  
His voice was calm, yet it sounded as never before. "Yes... But you do not HAVE to."  
  
"I will keep you warm."   
  
For some moments Elrohir concentrated on the movements beneath his head. The rhythmic ups and downs of Glorfindel´s breathing rocked him gently, and the steady heart beat worked as the sweetest of all lullabies. He would have fallen asleep, if not for the turmoil in his mind.   
  
"Glorfindel?..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Elrohir left the security of his breathing pillow, to face at his tutor. "Do you hate me?"   
  
" No. I do not hate you Pen-neth."   
  
The conviction in Glorfindel´s hypnotizing voice was not enough proof for Elrohir´s ears so with out releasing the blond´s gaze he continued. "Why are you so quiet then?. You have not lectured me yet!"   
  
"I do not feel like scolding you, Elrohir. When I saw you there, covered by the snow... I thought..." Breaking eye contact, the elder elf looked away. "What you did was stupid." He ended.   
  
"I know..." The embarrassed voice assured, full of regret.  
  
"You scared me." Glorfindel´s blue eyes finally allowed his heart to show. Despair finally rose in them.   
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Try to rest..." Glorfindel shook his head, showing his disapproval of Elrohir´s previous actions.   
  
The young elf rested his head on Glorfindel´s shoulder, while one arm circled the elder's chest. He would die if Glorfindel was going to hate him for his stupidity. Elrohir could not live with that.   
  
Minutes later, Glorfindel felt warm droplets falling on his skin. Elrohir was crying.   
  
"Elrohir?" Petting the dark mane of hair, Glorfindel tried to persuade his young charge to stop crying. "Elrohir please... Do not cry." His voice was the sweetest plea ever heard in the face of Arda.  
  
"I am sorry...but I can not live knowing that you hate me..." Elrohir sobbed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I am sorry..."  
Glorfindel let a deep sigh escape his lips, causing the weeping figure wrapped in his arms to increase the pace of his tears. "I do not hate you" His hand instinctively came to pet the young elf's shoulder. "You have to believe me"  
  
"Then why do you feel so distant?" Elrohir moved once more to face the blue gaze of Glorfindel´s eyes. "You are here...". A timid hand found its place in Glorfindel´s heart. "Yet. you are not..."   
  
"Ai. Little one..." The blond elf Lord whispered, losing all the ability to hide his feelings. That control had been saving him from Elrohir´s innocent and unconscious seduction. His younger student was not aware that every movement, every soft word, every friendly touch, every smile, was a torture to his senses and his heart.   
  
Elrohir noticed the change, he remembered this look, but something deeper was shown in it, deeper that what he thought he distinguished the first time he paid attention.  
Love. But not the one a tutor felt for his pupil, but love of a lover who cherished the other. He could now clearly tell.   
  
The young elf bent, approaching those alluring lips that parted in expectation. Uncertain, his lips found Glorfindel´s, one part of him still feared he had misread his tutor's feelings, and that he would find himself pushed away; but that moment never came. Instead Elrohir found his way in to the warmth of Glorfindel´s mouth. The blond elf closed his eyes with a small cry of pleasure as Elrohir gained confidence and deepened the kiss, masterfully teasing his tongue, which, nearly as insecure as the younger´s, started to respond, welcoming the kiss.   
Glorfindel´s hands caressed Elrohir´s back, pressing them almost imperceptibly together, as their tongues danced a torturing hot dance. Burning flesh met burning flesh as the dark haired elf teasingly pressed his body against his tutor's. Their chests rubbed together, Elrohir´s hard nipples pressing against awakened flesh.   
  
Their lips parted only when the need for air become unbearable.  
  
Between half open eyelids Glorfindel could see Elrohir looking at him, as if trying to memorize every line of his features. His loving fingers joined the expedition, tracing the lines that defined his still parted lips. The image of those fingers in his mouth was so strong in his mind that he had to pull them away gently with his own, to place a sweet kiss on them, before placing the hand, back on his heart.   
  
"I love you..." Blue eyes pierced Elrohir´s green, pleading them not to speak. "I know what I am saying... I do love you."   
  
"You are too young lirimaer..." Breathlessly the elf Lord petted the elfling´s hair.  
  
"I know what I want Glorfindel... And it is you ..."  
  
"Elrohir..."   
  
"I want you, Glorfindel. I love you" The prince's hand started to caress the blond elf's cheek, ending the soft motion on his lips. They parted as a delicate thumb moved faintly on them.   
Glorfindel closed his eyes, forbidding himself to pull the tempting finger into his mouth and suck it, all his body hurt with need, a need, which will not be fulfilled this night.   
Featherlike lips pressed against his own rewarding his self control. Another moan of repressed desire left his lungs. These were indeed the most loving kisses Glorfindel had ever tasted in his all life but his hands gently worked to pulled the young elf away.  
  
"I thought... you were enjoying the kiss..." Puzzled eyes looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?..."   
  
"No. I was enjoying the kiss Elrohir" *From now own your lips will be the only ones I will remember and wish for * Glorfindel wanted to add, but he knew it would make it even more difficult to prove the point he was supposed to show. "This is not right..."  
He said, also trying to convince himself.   
  
"But I do LOVE you... Is that not enough?"  
  
"You need to experience a lot, Pen-neth." The elder elf pulled a dark strand behind the pointy ear. * Only then will you understand what you are offering me.*   
"In a few years from now, you will find that what you thought it was love was no more but the attraction of a student for his tutor" With a silent sigh he continued. "You might even regret that your first kiss was shared with an old elf like me, instead of with a young maid or boy, as young and fair as yourself."   
  
"You do not love me?" Heartbroken Elrohir pulled away from the warm embrace.   
  
"Elrohir..."   
  
Glorfindel´s pleading hand tried to hold Elrohir´s shoulder, only to find it shrugged away with a sudden movement. The dark haired elf cupped his face in his hands as tears started to run across his blushed features.   
  
"Ai. Elrohir... I do not know how not to hurt you...Please do not cry...My heart can not bare to see you cry..." Glorfindel´s words seemed to cause more pain in Elrohir´s soul, for the sobbing increased considerably. As the whimpering sounds grew deeper, so did Glorfindel´s ache. He truly could not bear to see Elrohir hurting. Every single tear that left those young, inexperienced eyes pained his heart to the point of despair.   
  
Impulsively, the blond elf moved closer pulling his trembling charge into a tight embrace.   
  
"No! I do not want you to hold me... it hurts to know that you will never love me... and your touch... is no more than a treacherous illusion of what I will never have..."  
  
Tightening his grip around the struggling elf in his arms Glorfindel managed to pull Elrohir´s cheek up to cover it with adoring kisses. When the struggles ceased he placed his lips against Elrohir´s in a reassuring kiss. "I do love you Elrohir... more than anything on the face of Arda" he stated, locking their gazes together.   
  
"Then why?...I..."  
  
Shushing the distress in the object of his affection's voice with another light kiss the blond Lord continued. "I will wait for you... I will wait for you to find out and experience everything you want or need... and then... If you still feel what you are feeling at this moment."   
  
"I will..." The anxious voice interrupted, making Glorfindel suppress a chuckle.   
  
"If you still love me... Then I will be yours..."  
  
Elrohir tightened his arms around his tutor's neck resting his head on his shoulder petting the straight, golden, hair, after kissing his cheek.  
  
* You will break my heart lirimaer... More than you can imagine...More than you can imagine...*  
  
Glorfindel held him tightly, suddenly not wanting to let him go. Because he was perfectly aware of what he had recently asked of his young charge. And, all of a sudden, he wanted to take all his words back. He did not wanted Elrohir to feel the lips, the touch or passion, of any but his own.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Consulted sources:   
  
* "The Folly of Starlight" series. Footnotes chapter "Another Day" referring to Elvish majority standards. www.ithilas.com   
* The grey company. Phrase book.  
* Sindarin Dictionary, "The Sindarin Dictionary Project" Compiled by Didier Willies. 


	2. Falling into Temptation Part: 2

Title: Falling into Temptation.   
Chapter/ Part: II   
  
Author: Celebrian.  
E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com   
Web Page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction  
Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel & Elrond / Mnnn... I'm not gonna tell you... Keep reading and you'll find out :o)  
Rating: R / NC17  
Summary: After the previous night, Elrohir is having trouble concentrating on anything except his blond tutor.   
Disclaimer: I don't own them :o( But they all live in my mind.  
Warnings: A very ancient being is tempted by a very young one. If the age issues bother you, stop here... plus... explicit sex, (No Elrohir/ Glorfindel...Yet)  
Author's notes: According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.   
Elvish Translations: Meleth Nîn: My love. Naneth: Mother.  
Feedback: Please, Please! I beg of you.   
  
Thanks to my Betas Emerald & Evian for doing such a wonderful work :o)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
They had arrived to the main house a couple of hours ago. Elrohir was now resting on his cosy bed, daydreaming with Glorfindel´s lips, he closed his eyes and imagined them brushing softly his own * I want you here... kissing me again... * he sighed and opened his eyes at the noise of his door been opened. Elladan hesitantly stepped in.   
  
"Are you sleeping Elrohir?" The older brother whispered.   
  
"No Elladan... What do you want?" Elrohir´s voice sounded as usual, but he was aware of the hint of reproach that lingered in it.   
  
"I just wanted to know how you were..."   
  
"I am well. Glorfindel found me just in time..." Suddenly the younger twin wanted his brother to feel guilt, guilt for treating him the way he was treating him the last few months.   
  
"Just in time?" Unsure of his welcoming in his brother's room, Elladan walked slowly to the side of the bed Elrohir was curled in.  
  
"I would have been dead if it was not for him..." Elrohir muttered. "I do not want to speak of my stupidity Elladan. What do you want?" The elf pronounced from the space between the cover and his face looking at his brother trying to rush an answer.   
  
"I am sorry I made you feel bad. I did not notice Glorfindel was in the room with us..." His voice full of sorrow begged for his twin's absolution. "I would never do something as cruel as that on purpose...I..."  
  
"I know... but you need to learn to be more cautious with your actions...It is not safe to be as impulsive as you are."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Father is right when he says it could be deadly in battle. Not to mention you can cause severe pain to the ones who are close to you..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Elrohir smiled at his brother's submissiveness. He looked as when they were very little and their mother scolded him.   
With Elrond he would question every word, but with Celebrian he would look at his feet and nod, inconsolable because he had disappointed his naneth. "Come here Elladan..." Elrohir chuckled and pulled the covers open in invitation. "Why is it so hard for me, to stay angry at you?" he mussed as Elladan slipped in next to him.   
  
"Because I am adorable?"   
  
"Do not push your luck, dear brother... You are still in no condition to joke..."   
  
Elladan shifted under the covers to face his twin brother. "Did Glorfindel say anything to you? He was fuming when he left. And you know it is not easy to disturb him..."  
  
"He was not angry. He was worried..."   
  
*********************  
In the kitchen, the blond elf stared at the white snowflakes falling from the sky, while wrapping between his cold hands a cup filled with hot, steamy chocolate. He did not even notice when Elrond came to stand next to him, until he placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.   
  
"Elrond!...I am sorry, I did not hear you..."  
  
"It is not easy to catch you daydreaming..." The Lord of the house remarked, amused as he sat in the empty seat across the small table. "I have not thanked you yet, for bringing Elrohir back and safe."   
  
"You do not have to thank, me. I will always take care of him... and Elladan and Arwen of course... Your family is the closest thing I have to one."   
  
"You are part of this family Glorfindel. You will always be. No matter what..." Elrond placed the palm of his hand over Glorfindel´s emphasizing his point.   
  
"Thank you..." The blond elf Lord smiled at the grey piercing eyes staring at him, trying to hide his guilt. * You would not be saying this if you knew that I love your youngest son the way I do...*   
  
"Can I ask a favour from you?" After Glorfindel´s nod, Elrond continued. "Can you try to find out what is happening with Elrohir? He has been acting strange lately."  
  
"Strange? In what manner?" Playing puzzled, the blond eldar asked feign concern.   
  
"I do not know. He spends most of his time studying, other than outside like the ones his own age. And now, he would not tell me what the reason of his argument with Elladan was." Exhaling a gust of air, Elrond materialized his worries. "He would probably talk to you. He has always told you everything. Even the secrets he did not dare to share with his mother or myself." The dark haired elf looked back at his blond friend. "Can you please try to talk to him? He would not run away from you."  
  
"I will talk to him."  
  
*********************  
Later that same day the twins were at the library in the middle of their lesson with Erestor. He was explaining the formal ways to request materials from other lands. Some example with Mirkwood...but Elrohir's mind was in what he considered the heart of Imladris: he wanted to run to Glorfindel´s arms. To be close to him, to spread light kisses all over his face to end in his lovely pale lips. To feel his arms around his body tightening as...  
  
"Which one of the options discussed before do you consider the best in this situation?" The dark haired tutor addressed to the younger brother.  
  
*... Glorfindel´s lips on my neck kissing me...Ah...What would I give for a taste of your lips right now...*  
  
"Elrohir!" Erestor raised his voice a little to snap his young charge out of his musings.   
  
"Sorry? What... what was the question?..." Elrohir asked startled and blushing, at a complete lost.  
  
"Which of the options discussed before do you consider the best in this situation?" The elf Lord repeated his question waiting patiently for an answer he was sure he would never get.   
  
"Eh... Options?...Could you repeat them. Please?"   
  
"I can repeat them ..." Elladan tried in vain to help his brother. Erestor was not as patient as Glorfindel was, and he did not like them to get distracted when he was explaining.   
  
"Did you hear the situation to which you are supposed to apply the options? Then, obviously, you did not listen." The obviously annoyed elf admonished.   
  
"I am sorry Erestor."   
  
"I know this is a boring subject, but you will find it very useful in the future. Elladan, could you make a summary of our class for your brother?"  
  
Minutes later, when Elrohir was arguing with Elladan that his point of view was the best option to solve the hypothetical situation, he was distracted by Glorfindel´s lovely musical voice. His brother was speaking, but he needed to find the source of such a charming sound. Glorfindel crossed the stone entry with his father; they where talking softly but he could hear them perfectly. Ah... That melodic voice was the perfect match for the perfect beauty who carried it. Elrohir almost trembled at the memory of the blond´s whisper against his sensitive ear. * The image of perfection... * Elrohir forced himself to face his twin, who fortunately was talking to Erestor allowing him to observe the blond elf a few more seconds... but when his eyes reached the place they had been standing before, he found them gone. Elrohir sighed frustrated, calling Erestor´s attention.   
  
"Are we boring you? Elrohir?" Erestor said, causing the prince's head to snap in his direction to face him.   
  
"No!... I just... got distracted with ...a noise."  
  
"A noise?..."  
  
"I am sorry...I will pay attention... I promise"  
  
"Very well..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Dinner was finally over. It had been torture. Elrohir did not dare to look at Glorfindel, for he knew that if he did, he would linger indefinitely on those exquisite features. The fact that he was sitting in front of him did not help at all. But instead, he managed to focus on Elladan´s chat.   
  
During winters dinners were quiet events, usually their father, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan and himself; no visitors or guest arrived until early springtime, unless it was an urgent matter, of course. Like Galdor´s visit... he brought some important news from Cirdan and he would be staying a few more weeks at Imladris until the weather settled, allowing him to ride the now closed paths.   
  
How much the twins enjoyed these moments, these dinners where they were able to speak their minds with out the disapproving look on their mother's face. They were able to speak about orcs, hunting skills, battle strategies... with no one to shush them, on the contrary. Sometimes, the table members extended the talks to the meetings in the halls of Fire. They loved their mother, but they had to admit that when she stayed in Lórien, they were free... Well as much free as a young elf could be... even their father seemed in a better mood sometimes.   
  
Elrohir entered the Hall of Fire approaching the only source of light. He laid on the warm, flat paving stone and watched the playful shadowy, flickering forms that danced at an unsteady pace, from the wall to the ceiling. The shadows were being born only to die within less than a second.   
How he wished Glorfindel were here with him. Holding him close to his body, tangled in those strong arms Elrohir so much cherished...  
  
*************   
  
Glorfindel stood at the great hall's entrance, pondering on following his feelings or going back the way he came...  
  
He stood quietly under the ornate door frame, mussing at his young charge's beauty...   
He did seem older than his age, and he definitely was very mature for his short life. But not mature enough in the field of love since he has never showed interest in it, declining every suggestion or invitation that was made to him... no matter if it was a girl or a boy... Glorfindel had seen him pull them away with such a fine elegance...   
  
The blond elf stepped into the dark room without giving the idea a second thought. "Would you allow me to take you away from your reverie for a few moments?"  
  
  
The familiar sound made Elrohir´s eyes shut for a couple of seconds, reminding him once again his beloved's soft whisper against his ear...a weak smile forming on the corner of his lips...  
  
"Unless you are expecting company of course..." Glorfindel knew there was nobody who Elrohir might be waiting. Elladan went to find his latest crush and his father had called the evening off. Something deep in his heart told him he might be intruding... Maybe it was the false certainty that, in a not so distant future, the young beauty, who earlier declared his utterly pure love to him, would be desiring for the arms of another but his...  
Big green eyes, lit by a joyous smile, found his own.  
  
"Only you..." Elrohir sat in his place not leaving Glorfindel´s eyes in the process. "But I was not sure the Valar would grant me my wish..." The young prince could not suppress a victorious grin, as the pale, blond elf's cheeks blushed as consequence of his words.   
  
The elder elf sat a few steps away from Elrond´s younger son and looked up at the uncoordinated dance of shadows performing on the wall.   
  
Both elves remained speechless for several minutes; their hearts pounding faster and faster as different, appealing ideas crossed their minds...  
  
They craved for the other's touch. Even the most innocent one... but none dared to move...   
  
The young elf imagined himself sitting in his tutor's lap, facing him, encircling him with his legs, slaughtering all possibilities of escape... his own lips trailing their way up alongside the soft skin of his neck to find other lips, and eventually the overwhelming sensation of his warm mouth...But instead, he rested his head in Glorfindel´s thigh, placing a hand in his knee. He felt the body tensing at the sudden contact, only to feel it loosen up again to it's normal relaxed state.   
His eyelids fluttered as a gentle hand petted his hair soothingly tangling it's fingers between the dark locks.   
  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me?..."   
  
"Erestor mentioned to me you were distracted this afternoon, during his lecture..."   
  
"Ai... I was... I got distracted at the memory of your lips..." Elrohir purred, unaware of the tempting power of his voice, so enraptured he was by the soothing sensation of the ministrations to his hair. Causing Glorfindel´s eyelids to shut lightly "I told him I was sorry..." the voice came as a soft whisper.   
  
In another occasion the elf Lord might have said something, chastising Elrohir´s lack of attention, pointing the benefits of a well educated elf; but this treacherous voice seemed to leave him without a coherent thought.   
  
"Also your father asked me to talk to you..." The blond elf managed to say... only to find his speech interrupted...  
  
"If you mention that another person sent you to talk to me, you will make me believe that they are the only reason you came ..."   
  
Was not that the reason for his interruption of Elhoir's resting? Elrond had asked him to speak with his son. That was why he came looking for him...Was it not?  
  
"Was that your ONLY reason?..." purred the figure resting on his lap.  
  
Glorfindel thought it would be a good idea to run out off the room. If Elrohir kept using that tone of voice, he would be insane in less than minutes... It was driving him crazy with desire... The blond elf wondered if this was the same cadence Elrohir´s voice would have after he made love... resting in the protection of his lovers arms ... If it was not, it would be very close to...The head resting on his lap shifted... Elrohir was now looking at him waiting for an answer... Losing himself in the two emeralds of Elrohir´s eyes, Glorfindel realized that he, indeed, had came at Elrond´s request. But that was not the main reason of his interruption, it was merely the excuse to be near his young love, alone and in the bliss of his company.  
  
"Glorfindel?..."   
  
"I ..."   
  
***************************  
  
Elrond entered his bedroom, only a couple of candles lit the place with a soft caress of glow besides the burning fire.   
  
A smile found it's home in Elrond´s lips as he acknowledged the figure standing close to the window.   
  
"Have I kept you waiting for long?..."   
  
"Waiting for you always has its rewards..." The slim figure approached the Lord of the house, standing closely in front of him.  
  
"Is that so?" Elrond whispered sensually as the long fingers traced their way up through his chest to pass his shoulders and enclose his neck, pushing him to his own body.   
  
"Yes..." The elf spoke softly to the other's lips. "Always..." pressing their bodies closer the elf kissed the Lord hungrily, eliciting a deep moan as a responding tongue answered the kiss.   
  
Elrond felt the grip on his waist tighten as his lover lead him to the bed not breaking the kiss. He felt his body crushed into the mattress. Sitting on it, he welcomed the other elf to stand in front of him, between his parted legs, allowing them the proximity their bodies ached for. His robe was quickly thrown open and off his body, the shirt followed.   
After a passionate, ardent kiss, a cold hand faintly pressed his chest pulling him against the soft elven fabric of delicate sheets.   
Kisses were been traced down across his chest following the center line, marked by his muscles. Now the kisses stopped at his navel only to give pace at a wet hot tongue. After a full circle, it continued it's way down to the waist ... His trousers were pulled open swiftly revealing the full length of his arousal.   
His lover took him deeply into his mouth and throat, pulling Elrond´s cock in and out of his mouth at a steady speed. Elrond wriggled in spite of his lover's strong hold on his hips, as the overwhelming sensation of release invaded his senses.   
The warm source of pleasure did not linger in Elrond´s stiffed member. Instead traveled to the sacks under it, kissing them gently while running his finger alongside his thighs.   
His pants were pulled entirely off as the trace of kisses crossed his groin. His legs were flexed and pulled up.   
Again the strong hands held him firmly from his waist, pulling him to the edge of the bed.   
Elrond´s body arched from the mattress with a loud moan as his lover's tongue teased the puckered opening of his body.   
In the middle of his own noises, the half elf could hear as the other's elf trousers slipping down his body.   
Trembling with anticipation he forced his head up to find his lover bending over his chest to suck a hard nipple. His fingers tangled in the long, straight, silky hair, inducing that skilful mouth to his own. A muffled growl came from the other elf's lips intertwined with his.   
Without leaving Elrond´s eyes, the other elf drew back and, with a swift trust, entered the other's body.   
The Lord of Imladris felt his lover's member impaling his body with each trust, cold hands slid under his buttocks, his body was slightly lifted from the mattress and with this new angle his lover found the spot he was aiming for, making Elrond cry out of pleasure...his hands started to work his length rhythmically with his lover's strokes.   
Lusty eyes watched as his hand slid up and down. Elrond´s performance drew the other elf's motions to increase in speed and profundity pulling him to the edge.   
Arching his back, the pearly liquid of ecstasy spilled between his fingers.  
The Lord of Imladris could fell his lover closer.   
Pulling his fingers up to his mouth Elrond tasted his own release, making the other elf throw his head back and end inside of him while crying out his name.   
After retrieving his member from Elrond´s body the other elf fell heavily on top of him.   
  
Petting adoringly the exhausted elf's back, Elrond whispered to him. "Come... Let us get into bed..."  
  
"Mnnn... I will have to remove the rest of my clothes first..." His partner complained while snuggling closer.  
  
"Since when do you complain about removing your clothes?" Elrond chuckled.  
  
"Since you exhausted me..."  
  
"I? I exhausted you?..."  
  
"You always do... Meleth Nîn..." The elf whispered smiling against the soft skin of the half elf's neck.  
  
Elrond cradled the elf in his arms, closer to his heart. He had learnt not to complain at his lover's random need of possessiveness and control. And the main fact was that he enjoyed it... He enjoyed when this particular elf took all his power away from him. These moments with him were the small amount of time he could feel free. "I will have to remove them, then..." He said, rolling gently the body on top of him to the mattress. After placing a tender kiss on the other lips, Elrond removed the rest of his clothing and they slipped into bed.   
  
His lover's back rested against his chest and Elrond´s hand was cradled selfishly against a beating heart.   
  
Elrond held the now submissive elf protectively, listening to his evened breathing.   
  
"These moments are the ones that make waiting for you worthy of my patience..." the other elf mumbled...  
  
Elrond smiled and kissed the other's head, whispering softly to the silky hair. "I love you Erestor..."  
  
"I love you too Meleth Nîn." Came the hushed whisper.  
  
Erestor did not turn, but Elrond knew a blissful smile was playing on his lips.   
  
TBC... 


	3. Falling into Temptation Part: 3

Title: Falling into Temptation:  
  
Chapter/ Part: 3  
  
Author: Celebrian. E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel & Elrond / Erestor. Rating: PG13 Summary: Not a regular morning. Disclaimer: I don't own them :o( But they all live in my mind. Warnings: Angst? Author's notes: According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards. Elvish Translations: Pen-neth: Young one. // Lirimaer: Lovely one. // Meleth Nîn: My love. Feedback: Please, Please! I beg of you.  
  
Special Thanks to my wonderful betas Emerald and Elaine.  
  
The sun was starting to rise, its rays slowly illuminating the room.  
  
Elrond woke as the elf still wrapped in his arms snuggled closer to him in his sleep. He smiled at the comfortable sensation of Erestor´s warm body against his own, and petting softly the locks of dark hair he bent softly to kiss him. Another smile was borne on his lips as an annoyed sound came out from his lover's appealing lips while shifting faintly in Elrond´s arms..  
  
He loved the elf in his arms. He would never allow somebody or something to take him away from him. He would never put their relationship in danger again. Never. No matter how great the cost may seem. Nor his duties to others.  
  
********  
  
" I am honoured My Lady. But it would not be fair to you, or your daughter if I take her as my wife." He had tried to reply. "My heart already has an owner."  
  
"Will HE give you heirs?." Galadriel only smiled at the discomfort of The Lord of Imladris, "You will need heirs Elrond Peredhil, your children will play a great role in the future of middle earth, and we can not afford to risk it." The White Lady rounded on her prey as quietly as the most experienced predator. She knew what she was supposed to accomplish and she would not stop until she got it. "You are not allowed to change the future the Valar have written for all of us, the consequences may be devastating. Some will have to make sacrifices and among those significant peoples are you and my daughter."  
  
"You will doom your child to a loveless marriage?"  
  
"Do you not consider the cause worthy enough?"  
  
"That is not what I have asked." With a penetrating look Elrond stared at Galadriel. "I will never be able to love her. My heart it is not mine to offer anymore"  
  
"It is written.She will have to understand ." quietly she answered.  
  
************* "You always wake first." The sleepy voice complained while stretching under the sheets. Erestor shifted to look at Elrond. "What are you thinking?" aware of the pain reflected in Elrond´s eyes.  
  
"Nothing important." Elrond smiled trying to hide the bitterness his memories caused him. "You slept well?"  
  
"Yes. But do not try to avoid my question."  
  
"Nothing you should worry about Meleth Nîn." The Lord of Imladris found the tress of hair he was playing with quietly pulled away while Erestor sat to get a better look at his lover. Elrond looked at him pleadingly, but he knew Erestor would not stop till he knew the reason of his pain. "Only memories. Painful memories."  
  
"You can ease your heart with me.I prefer your worried expression to this one.", caressing Elrond´s cheek, Erestor smiled at him tenderly. "You seem hopeless."  
  
"No. I am not hopeless, and never will be if you remain by my side." cupping his lover's hand over his own cheek the Lord of Imladris murmured.  
  
"Stop thinking about that." Knowing what particular memory was troubling his beloved, Erestor kissed the worries loving and tenderly away. "It is the past.and I thought I had proved to you that I can not live without you."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"I do not blame you for your decision anymore, Meleth Nîn. Why do you keep this internal torture?"  
  
"I took all your rights away from you. Rights you deserved and I would like you to have. You are the owner of my heart. you should be wearing that ring. Not her. I can not . believe I." Elrond hushed as strong arms folded him protectively.  
  
"Shhh. I do not need a ring. for I am sure of your heart and that is all that matters to me. You LOVE me and that is all I need.". Petting the troubled elf in his arms soothingly. "I do know you love me."  
  
Elrond leaned into the embrace, trying to forbid the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He had cried few times in his long life, but any time he remembered how close he was from loosing the love of his life he could not hold them back.  
  
Glorfindel shifted, uncomfortable in his bed. This was the second day he could not counsel sleep. He closed his eyes, replaying again and again last night's events.  
  
**************** "If you mention that another person sent you to talk to me, you will make me believe that they are the only reason you came .Was that your ONLY reason?."  
  
Elrohir had asked with the most sensual and enthralling voice Glorfindel had ever heard. He could not discriminate if it was the voice itself or his own feelings for the young elf speaking louder.  
  
".I." trying to find a way out from his answer Glorfindel looked up to see Galdor entering the room.  
  
"I am sorry I was not aware that you were here."  
  
"Can we assist you with something, my dear friend?" He had managed to say politely to the surprised, uncomfortable elf.  
  
"No. I was only cold and this is the warmest room.but I will leave you to your business"  
  
"No need for that. We were only discussing some small problems."  
  
"Come joined us Galdor. The warmth of fire is a very pleasant sensation after the cold temperature of the other rooms. And as Glorfindel said we were not talking about anything of great importance."  
  
Glorfindel looked at Elrohir still resting comfortably in his lap and then back to Galdor, who after a moment of hesitation approached. He sat a few steps away from them. And at Elrohir´s request the Haven's elf started to re-tell his last journey to the undying lands.  
  
The prince of Imladris did not move, he remained in Glorfindel´s lap until the story ended, and then he retired to his own chambers after claiming to be tired.  
  
Galdor did not say a word about the situation, but for his early reaction as he entered the room and saw the young boy staring at his blond tutor with such intensity and his tutor's response to those loving green eyes. Glorfindel was more than positive that the messenger from the west had noticed their feelings for each other.  
  
*****************  
  
How could he let this happen? Why was he incapable of controlling his feelings? Elrohir was so young. and inexperienced, it is normal he could not. But he.? How could he lose his self control under the advances of an elfling?  
  
Not wanting to give these torturing ideas a second thought, Glorfindel jumped out of bed and started his morning routine.  
  
Maybe Erestor could take his turn with the boys and he could go for a walk. To clear his mind, or at least try.  
  
Elrohir woke, hearing a dull noise in his room. Lifting his head to find its source, he saw Lindir adding wood to the almost extinguished fire. He let it fall again to the pillow with a heavy sight.  
  
"Good morning Lindir."  
  
"Good morning young Elrohir." Lindir spoke while adding the last pieces of wood to the fire. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Ah. well, .I suppose." Elrohir doubted.  
  
"Some distressing dream?" The older elf stood next to the bed.  
  
"No." Elrohir smiled at Lindir´s concerned expression. "No, I slept well." He assured. "Have you woken Elladan? Or is he already awake?"  
  
"Your brother did not seem to have slept in his room. The bed is untouched, and the fire dead."  
  
"Father is going to kill him."  
  
"Your father has not awoken yet."  
  
"Maybe I can find him before father does, and grounds him for the rest of his life." Elrohir jumped from his bed, got dressed quickly and stormed out of the room.  
  
*******************  
  
Elrohir passed Glorfindel´s room down the corridor and wondered if Glorfindel would be sleeping. The prince of Imladris smiled at the attractive image of his own arms wrapped safely around the blond sleeping elf. Sighting at the memory of the previous night Elrohir felt he might have been wrapped around his beloved now if not for the unfortunate interruption of Galdor.  
  
Ah. How much had he wanted to tell Galdor to leave. Or just remain silent, but he hated to see Glorfindel so uncomfortable. Besides, he would find a second chance.  
  
******************* Knocking Elladan´s new sweetheart's bedroom door, he heard some hurried noises.  
  
The door opened and the young black haired elf appeared, his chest naked.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I need to find my brother."  
  
"He is not here."  
  
"He is not?" surprised Elrohir looked past the younger boy to find another in his bed, but not his brother. "He found out?"  
  
"We talked. last night."  
  
Elrohir left. He needed to find his brother.  
  
* Elladan´s favourite places. Think Elrohir. Where does he hide when he is upset? . The watch tower *  
  
Going back the way he came, Elrohir headed to the tower. He bumped into Erestor who was leaving his father private chambers.  
  
"Why the hurry Pen neth?" Erestor said amused at his younger charge's rush.  
  
"I." Elladan was right, he was terrible when it come to inventing excuses. His dark haired tutor's gaze was piercing his for an answer. "I need to find Elladan." Elrohir finally whispered quietly so his father would not hear. "He argued or something with his boyfriend, and Lindir told me he had not slept in his room last night."  
  
"Have you checked the tower? That seems to be his favourite hiding place."  
  
"I was heading there."  
  
"I will help you look for him if you not find him there."  
  
"Thankyou Erestor." Elrohir smiled at his tutor and suddenly wanted to ask him why was he always so firm. He was good to him and Elladan, and Elrohir knew he loved them as much as Glorfindel, Lindir or sometimes even like his father but he was always so rigid. The only time Elrohir remembered seeing him loosen up was one late night when he found him with his father in the study. They were talking sitting on the floor carpet next to the fire. He was smiling broadly and listening to his father's amusing story with such a delight, as if he were listening to the most precious words he had ever heard.  
  
Elrohir stopped his way to the tower turning on his heels to look suspiciously at Erestor leaving his father's chamber doors behind him.  
  
Was Erestor something more to his father than a friend and advisor?.Waking his father was not the task you assign to a high counsellor. Suddenly Elrohir found himself doubting of his father's true relationship with his seneschal. Mixed feelings formed in him heart, but shaking his head Elrohir pushed them away momentarily. He needed to find Elladan.  
  
********************************************************************** Erestor entered the dinning room where breakfast was going to be served this day and any other until spring time, and approached Glorfindel who was daydreaming in his own world, again.  
  
"Good morning Glorfindel." Erestor said amused at his long time friend's distraction, making the blond elf snap quickly out of his wondering.  
  
"Good morning Erestor."  
  
"Should I worry about your dreaminess? Or is it a passing condition?" He mussed at the blond eldar.  
  
"I hope it is passing." Glorfindel smiled at his friend. "How did you sleep?" Erestor could not restrain the twitch forming on the corner of his lips, barely preventing a smile. "I see."  
  
"You?"  
  
"I could not find rest. Which reminds me. Could you take charge on my lessons with the twins? I need to go for a walk."  
  
"It is no problem. I have plenty of free time with this weather. But I am afraid the boys would not be in condition for their classes today. Anyway I will try to keep them busy. I will find some hard labours to distract them from their amorous problems."  
  
"What happened?" Glorfindel asked concerned. But not for Elrohir really, he seemed alright the last time he saw him.  
  
"It seems Elladan broke up with his boyfriend last night."  
  
"Sometimes I wish they had remained little. Do you remember how easy it was to make them smile again after something had made them sad?"  
  
"Yes." Erestor smiled sitting next to Glorfindel. "I remember."  
  
"Elrohir is talking to Elladan?"  
  
"He collided with me when I was leaving Elrond´s room. He was heading to the tower. But don't worry I told him to tell me if he did not find his brother there" Erestor noticed the change of light in Glorfindel´s eyes at the mention of the younger prince's name. What was that?. He would have to pay attention. Erestor was aware of the youngster's feelings for his blond tutor but he had never noticed that they might be returned.  
  
"Good morning." Elrond said as he entered the room and sat on the head of the table in his usual place. "They have not came down yet?"  
  
"Elladan broke up with his boyfriend last night, and Elrohir went to talk to him. But neither of you is aware of it. "  
  
"Ah. Sometimes I wish they had remained little." The Lord of Imladris looked puzzled at his friends as they broke out chuckling.  
  
  
  
Elrohir entered inaudibly the small room to find his twin brother sitting under a closed window. He was crying, and from the appearance of his face he had been crying for a long time. Slowly Elrohir sat next to him.  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
He asked, and received a weak shake of Elladan´s head as the only response.  
  
Elrohir´s arm circled Elladan´s shoulders pulling him into a peaceful embrace. The sobbing figure snuggled on his shoulder seeking desperately for his brother's comfort.  
  
"I was a fool." Elladan muttered after a long moment.  
  
"You were not. You were in love." Petting his brother's dark hair.  
  
"I should have not trusted him like I did. I should have known better."  
  
"If you had not trusted him you would have not been able to love him. Those two things go together. You can not love someone you do not trust."  
  
"Ai. Can you spare me your logic now, Elrohir? Please? I am not in the mood."  
  
They remained embraced silent in the tower for long time, the pale sunlight finally illuminated every corner of the small room.  
  
Erestor entered the room to find Elladan resting in Elrohir´s lap. He noticed the trace of tears in the pale flesh of his checks, but said nothing.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
Elladan sat leaning on the wall. The last thing he needed was Erestor mad at them so early in the morning.  
  
"Are you two planning to spend the rest of the day here or will you come down to take your lessons?"  
  
"I am sorry Erestor. I held Elrohir here. Tell Glorfindel we will be in the library within a few seconds "  
  
"Glorfindel asked me to take his class this morning."  
  
"Why?". Elrohir exclaimed, unable to contain his anxiety. "Something happened?"  
  
"He wanted to go for a walk. Now hurry. I will be waiting for you in the Halls of Fire."  
  
"Sword practice?!" Elladan asked exited.  
  
"Yes."Erestor answer with a smile on his lips. Maybe it was not so hard to make them smile after all. Even if it was only for a short period of time. Erestor moved away from the doorway and let the twins pass before him and watched them walk ahead.  
  
They were so alike. Yet so different.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Falling Into Temptation PArt: 4

Title:   **Falling into Temptation**:   

Chapter/ Part: 4 

Author: Celebrian.

E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com

Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction

Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel    &    Elrond / Erestor.

Rating: PG13

Summary: Elrohir wonders about the true nature of Erestor´s relationship with his father. Glorfindel´s rationality is painfully winning over his heart. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them   :o(    But they all live in my mind.

Warnings:  Angs.               

Author's notes:   According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.

Elvish Translations:  Pen-neth: Young one.  //   Lirimaer: Lovely one.   

Feedback:  Please, Please!  I beg of you.         

Special thanks to my wonderful betas Emerald & Elaine.  :o)  This story would not be the same with out their help. Thankyou girls!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Some hours later in sword practice…Elladan was unleashing his fury against Erestor´s sword, while Elrohir sat pensive pretending to be watching their fictitious fight. 

"Be careful you two… I do not want to loose nor my son nor my chief advisor…" A deep voice at the main door got their attention. .

"Father!…I have beaten Erestor!"

"You did?" Arching an eyebrow, to express surprise Elrond looked at his lover staring at the stone floor before facing him.  

"He did…" Erestor confirmed nodding with a successful smile at the wide grin in the oldest twin's face. 

"You told me, only one with great agility and strength could beat him…and I did, now I am ready to face some orcs …We can go patrolling!…"  Elladan assured anxious to his father.

"You have not been able to defeat Glorfindel or me yet…when you and your brother do that. We will consider…" 

"That is no fair!!! Elrohir will never beat Glorfindel!…" Elladan stated without paying attention to his words, until he realized what he was about to say. "…Glorfindel is too fast for him…" he ended hoping he had not made public his brother's secret crush…again. 

The pensive elf sitting in a corner threw his brother a killing glance.

"So is Erestor, and you beat him…" Elrond said in Elrohir´s defence, playing dumb to the tense situation Elladan had recently created for his brother.

"I was distracted!" The dark haired elf stated not so quietly.  

"Still counts". Elladan chided to his tutor proudly.

"Distracted?. You should know better Erestor…" Elrond teased him. 

"As if you never got distracted in practice…" Staring hardly to Elrond the dark haired tutor retorted, trying not to smirk at the Lord of Imladris shyly breaking eye contact.

"Let us see if you can beat me too…" Daring his son he smiled at the remembrance of shared memories, The Lord of the house took his robe off and threw it to one side on the floor and took the sword his lover was using.

Stepping outside the stones square that had been settled as the fight zone,  Erestor sat next to Elrohir. "What worries you. Pen-Neth?" The dark haired tutor asked  after watching his skilful lover in combat with his son for some moments.

"Do you think Glorfindel is well?. Elrohir mumbled uncertain if his outspoken concern  revealed more than he really wanted. "He left this morning and he has not came back yet…The weather is so cruel"

"I am sure he is well. He knows how to take care of himself." Erestor tried to emphasise his answer with a reassuring smile. 

"I know…" The young elf sighted heavily with worry. _* But I  still wish he was  here… so I could stop worrying about his safety *_

Erestor´s attention went back to the sword play. He watched his lover move from one side to the other efficiently avoiding contact with his son's sword.

 Elladan was the twin most similar to their father, he was a little stronger than Elrohir and his resistance in a fight was superior to his brother's too, whilst Elrohir was better at strategies and was also very clever when it came to planning different tactics. 

They both had strong tempers and were very obstinate; Erestor found himself smiling at the mental image of an obstinate Elrond. The difference between the two brothers was clear to everybody's eye.  Elrohir was subtle in the way he got the things he wanted, he charmed his prey, and you would not be aware of his temper unless you provoked him. Instead Elladan would always argue until he defeated his enemy, and this way he got whatever his wish was granted. 

Every day that passed they looked more to their father…

* * * * * * * * * * * *  

Elrohir watched his brother's desperate attempt to defeat their father and he smiled at the almost impossible task. Their father was too fast for them and he indeed had caught Erestor distracted, obviously concerned for the quietness of the younger twin sitting at the side. Elrohir shifted faintly his head to watch his dark haired tutor. 

Erestor did not look back at Elrohir. He was too absorbed in the elves practicing in the fighting square. 

The image of Erestor leaving his father's private chambers, that morning started Elrohir thinking…

Erestor has been friends with his father since before Elrohir and Elladan were born but so was Glorfindel and their relationship was not the same. 

As a small child and not so often the times he had surprised his father with Glorfindel they… spoke and laugh and make jokes, but… something was different. 

For as long as he could remember Erestor was the one in charge of waking his father every morning, he planned his agenda for the day, he sat at Elrond´s right hand at the table when Celebrian was not in Imladris, and the few times she was in Imladris he would take the left side next to The Lord of the house, usually occupied by Glorfindel. 

He never seemed to leave his father's side. Erestor only left the city when he needed to check the border patrols, or carry out some other task that was his responsibility as chief advisor to the city. Was their relationship based on nothing but friendship? Elrohir felt he that might have started to imagine things. This had been like this all his life… Why should something have changed now? Or was he so blind that he did not notice?. 

The youngest prince looked at his tangled hands… And there was also his mother… But then she was never there … She had stayed in Lórien for full years or more since the twins were six, leaving him and Elladan alone in the loving care of their father and his acquaintances.  Erestor, Glorfindel and Lindir. 

_* They have raised   us…*_ Elrohir realized as he looked at Erestor, who this time, looked back at him, puzzled by the look he found in his big green eyes. THEY had always been here for them and something in his heart told the young prince, they will always be.

"Still worried for Glorfindel?"

"No… Well yes I am worried. But that was not what I was just thinking." Elrohir smiled warmly at his tutor and looked at his father finally making Elladan drop his sword with a clean hit. 

"I am afraid you are not going to face orcs for quite some time…" Elrond teased his oldest son, giving him his sword back. "Elrohir, why so quiet?" 

"He IS quiet." Elladan remarked lifting the discarded weapons from the floor as Erestor stood to help. 

"No particular reason father…" Smiling he rose to help the others picking the different instruments from the floor. 

"Well you two go get a warm bath. We are suppose to have dinner within two hours."

"Shall we take these to their places Erestor? Or are we going to use them tomorrow?" Elladan asked, holding some weapons in his arms trying hard, not to drop a single one. 

"Put them in their places…" As his two young charges left he added. "I do not want Lindir scolding me because of a disorderly house. Elrond chuckled with this last comment attracting his lover's gaze to him. "Pleased to amuse you My Lord…"

"He is right, you are not very…organized. You never were."

"Well…You should know about that…" Erestor said fondly looking intently into the Lord of Imladris' grey eyes.

"Come…" They started to walk side by side. "We need a bath too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elrond was leaning comfortably in the bath tub, his arm around Erestor´s chest embracing him closer to his own. His hand drew random patterns over his lover's wet, soapy torso with a sponge. 

Erestor leaned his head contentedly on Elrond´s shoulder and found a sweet, adoring kiss being placed on his cheek. Shifting slightly his head, the way affectionate ministration was coming, he found his lips assaulted with a tender brush of his lover's over his own. 

Elrond´s hand cupped Erestor´s face, caressing gently his cheek with a thumb. Their eyes met and a loving smile playing on their lips spoke of their mutual love. Words were not needed. Sometimes they did not seem to convey their meanings… It was in times like this, that the lovers opted for the protective sensation of a warm, tender embrace. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Elrohir had not seen Glorfindel all day. He had left early in the morning and Elrohir was not sure he had came back, but it was worth trying to find him. The young elf searched all Glorfindel´s favourite resting places. The search finally paid off when he saw the blond elf sitting on a rock next to the pool of water below the house. 

This was one of Elrohir´s favourite places too. Most of the flowers that grew here were not found anywhere else in Imladris. To live they needed the constant humidity provided by the natural warm water, emanating from a crack in the mountain.

The elder elf sat there, pensive, staring into the crystalline water at his feet. He was bare chested, hugging his legs with both his arms, and damp hair running all along the length of his back. The disregarded shirt rested at his side as well as his boots. Elrohir felt his heart was going to leap out of his rib cage for it was beating so loudly and fast that he almost needed to sit in his place and concentrate on his breathing.  Glorfindel was beautiful, the most beautiful elf in the face of Arda and probably Valinor too, to Elrohir´s eyes. 

"It seems, that spending all day in the wild was not enough time for your thoughts…" Elrohir whispered as he approach to sit next to the blond eldar, snapping Glorfindel out off his trance. 

"Indeed it was not…" He saw at his young charge sitting next to him for a moment and then he turned his gaze back to the steamy water at his feet.

"I can listen if you want to talk…" The young prince stated timidly.

"I know I can count on you Pen-Neth" Glorfindel smiled at the young elf. "And I am grateful for that but this… I can not discuss with you."

Elrohir looked up as the blond elf avoided his eyes and looking directly at him and that strange behaviour helped confirm Elrohir´s suspicions. He had always known that Glorfindel was an insightful creature, but he had never had problems sharing his ideas with his young student. Maybe this, he could not discuss with Elrohir because he was  part of the problem. Was Elrohir the cause of the war Glorfindel´s intellect was desperately trying to win over his heart? …The young elf had never really thought about the moral and ethical contradictions and doubts his declaration would create in his tutor's heart or mind. Especially if he felt the same way Elrohir did… he had said he loved him. He had assured him so. And Elrohir had also sensed the strong feeling in every tender soothing touch. His lips and his beautiful eyes had left no scope for doubt either.  

Elrohir wanted to erase all worries away from that beautiful face, but he did not know how to do so. The only thing that came to his mind was to hold the distressed elf tightly against him, embrace him and kiss all worries away. But this was not his right…           * _yet_ *… instead Elrohir placed his hand over Glorfindel´s, and after a few seconds the dark haired prince felt long fingers tangling with his own, he looked the interlaced fingers holding his hand steady but hesitant; as if the other did not dare to allow such proximity. Elrohir melted at the uncertainty of the eldar towards the innocent touch, for he had always been determined in every decision Elrohir had seen him take.

The prince of Imladris smiled tenderly, and with his free hand cupped Glorfindel´s cheek to caress it gently. He bent closely and his lips brushed a soft tentative kiss over the porcelain skin of the free cheek, looking up he saw Glorfindel´s  eyelashes starting to flutter open to see him, but Elrohir acted before giving them more time. He  kissed the blond elf once more. And with each tender seductive kiss, he trailed his way to parted lips. Elrohir, kissed the upper lip feathery like first, and then the lower one.

"Elrohir…Please…" _* I am not… strong enough…to push you away any more…*_   Glorfindel´s whisper pleaded against the young elf's lips.  "You do not know…"

"I do know I love you …" Elrohir said reassuringly looking into Glorfindel´s blue eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to believe it?…" with a whisper the young prince asked while pulling an ignored strand of blond hair away from the eldar´s face. 

With a sight Glorfindel looked away from the loving green eyes waiting for an answer. _* I can not have your heart only to know that I will lose it when you realized that what you thought it was love it was not Lirimaer...*_ instead the blond elf manage to say. "You have lots of things to experience Pen-Neth… Only that experience will lead you to true love."

"You say I am not old enough to know what love is?…". Hurt the young prince looked at his tutor. 

"…Yes…" Glorfindel muttered covering the reflection of his own pain in his voice. 

"Did experience and time help you find love? True love?…"

"Yes… once…" The blond elf commanded himself to maintain eye contact. He needed to hurt Elrohir, to push him away somehow...it was for his own good._ * and as you started loving me you will start hating me…Meleth Nîn *_

"Who?…"  The  forced sound came out of the youngster's lips. Did Elrohir really want to hear this?. Did he want to know the name of that one who once held Elrohir´s most longed treasure? the elder's heart? "No… I do not want to know". He looked down at the crystalline water. "I do not want to know…"

"Elrohir…" Glorfindel whispered holding back the urgency of comforting the one true love his life had led him too.

"I… will go to bed now…" Elrohir stood and left quickly the natural steam with tears in his eyes. The fluttering butterflies in his stomach stopped to leave a torturous aching hollow. Suddenly he was feeling sick.

Glorfindel rested his chin on his knees, and with the passing of the hours he tried to convince himself that hurting the young prince will be the best for both of them. 

" Indeed the best…" he whispered to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In the morning Erestor entered the study to find Glorfindel staring out the window. 

"You missed breakfast…"

"I was not hungry…" The blond eldar answered, still lost in the white falling ice. 

"Strange…" 

"What is strange?." The blond elf finally turn to face his friend.

"That was what Elrohir told Lindir…" Erestor said carefully watching the other's reaction.

"It is not strange, it is a coincidence…" Glorfindel walked near the blazing fire to warm himself up a little. 

"Did you two argue?" Erestor held his friend's stare. "He always loose his appetite when he argues with you…"

"Something like that…" He answered cautiously, not liking where the conversation was heading. Had Erestor noticed?  He had been careful not to show his feelings for his young charge, but he was not very sure he had succeeded.  Sometimes it was hard to avoid staring at that beautiful young elf in their daily lessons, and lately it was almost impossible. 

"Have you broken his heart?…" Erestor approached the startled blond elf. "Yes… I have noticed…" He smiled at the other elf's questioning expression. 

"Elrond?…" Glorfindel managed to ask apprehensively. 

"No…" The dark haired elf denied, barely shaking his head. "Do you love him?"

"Yes…" Playing nervously with his hands Glorfindel concentrated on the sound of the burning wood keeping the fire alive. The same sound that in the last two lonely nights in his room reminded him of Elrohir resting in his arms. Both times… in the tent, and in the Halls of Fire he had concentrated unsuccessfully on the same sound.  "More than I would like to love anybody…" 

"Then why have you broken his heart?"

"If you know me so well to find out such a hidden secret you should know the answer to that question."

"I do… Do you?" With uncharacteristic serenity Erestor asked.

"How come you are so forward to say some things and so complicated to say others?…" Glorfindel´s annoyance provoked a little smile on Erestor´s lips who was still waiting for an answer. "He needs to find someone his own age… or at least close to it…" 

"I see…Now the real reason…" A reassuring smile encouraging the blond elf graced in Erestor´s face.

"He is so young and inexperienced…How can he define his feelings?. How?…" A heavy sigh of frustration escaped his lips. "…I would die of grief if I had him, only to loose him …" he ended, defeated. 

"If it is worth something I do not think what Elrohir is feeling for you is a passing feeling…He has always loved you… He has choose you over all of us several times in his childhood, even his own father … It was only a matter of time for that love to evolve into something more deep and intense…" 

"You are not helping Erestor…" Glorfindel stated running his hand through his hair in nervous mannerism. 

"Yes I am…"The dark haired elf smiled proudly. "I believe I am…He wants you to be his partner and lover Glorfindel… It is not enough for him to adore you from a distance anymore... Deep in your heart you know the nature of his feelings as well as he does "

The muffled crack of the door interrupted them. Both elves gazed at the opening door to see The Lord of Imladris entering. 

TBC…


	5. Falling into Temptation Part:5

Title:   **Falling into Temptation**:   

Chapter/ Part: 5 

Author: Celebrian.

E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com

Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction

Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel    &    Elrond / Erestor.

Rating: PG / PG13.

Summary:  Twin bonding and a father son talk. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them   :o(    But they all live in my mind.

Warnings:  Fluffy / Angst.?                                                                                      

Author's notes:   According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.

Elvish Translations:  Ada: Father/ Papa.

Feedback:  Please, Please!  I beg of you.  I will be eternally grateful   :o)       

Thanks to my wonderful Betas, Emerald & Elaine. :o)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Lord of Imladris looked suspiciously at his two friends, who stopped talking at the sound of the door.

"It seems you two are spending too much time with the twins…" Elrond mused while approaching them near the fire. 

"Why is that?" 

"They stop talking and stare when someone intrudes upon their conversation…Just like you did… Have you talked to Elrohir?" The Lord of the house asked Glorfindel, suddenly changing the topic of conversation. 

"I have not the opportunity yet." The blond elf stated trying to calm his nerves, praying that they passed unnoticed. What was he doing lying to Elrond? What in the name of the Valar had led him to this… Lying to one of his best friends!…Worse yet, a lie, involving the youngest of his sons in such a delicate matter.  

Glorfindel felt the knot in his stomach tighten at his friend's concern for his younger son. The blond elf knew he was supposed to say something to ease that concern, but how could he tell the young elf's father that his son was in love with him and that somehow Glorfindel, himself, had encouraged that love. In a normal situation the blond eldar would have probably already confessed the problem, if it were not for his guilty conscience… 

"Elrohir will be fine Meleth-Nîn… He is young and most youngsters do not want their parents to know what is going on in their lives, sometimes even they don't even really know…" Erestor petted his lover's back, trying to soothe his worry away. 

"I know he will but I wish he could trust me his problems…" Elrond sighed heavily. 

"I will talk to him the first opportunity I have…" Glorfindel murmured.   He could not bear to see his friend worry about one of his children and he certainly could not look at Elrond in the eyes right now. "I better start my day's chores …" 

With a slight bow, the blond eldar left the study, leaving the other elves embraced near the fire. 

"He is acting strange too… and I think you know more than I do……" Elrond mumbled as Erestor´s head snuggled in his shoulder to kiss his neck. "What do you know?" his voice came husky and seductive while his arms enveloped his lover closer.

"Why should I know something?…" Erestor´s mused timbre asked as his lips spread butterfly kisses over the other's neck and jaw line. 

"You always know…" with half open eyelids he teased. 

"How nice from you!… Yesterday I was not very…ORGANIZED," he tried to imitate the Lord of Imladris' tone of voice, "…and now you imply I have enough free time to wander around the house and listen through the walls?!" Playing outraged, Erestor tried vainly to pull away from the strong loving grip.

"How did you find out I was attracted to you?" Arching his eyebrows austerely, Elrond watched his lover blush.

"THAT was an accident!"

"You were passing by…and you have never done anything like that before…" He teased. 

"I WAS passing by, and I have NEVER done anything like that … I only stopped when I heard you saying my name… and I could not leave…" The dark haired elf Lord managed  to say in defence of his behaviour. 

Cupping the embarrassed, blushing face in one hand, Elrond pulled Erestor to face him up and kissed his lips softly, "I am glad you stopped to listen…", the air of the whisper brushed the dark haired elf's lips faintly. "Otherwise we might not be together right now…"

"Mnnn…I believe we would..." Entranced by the proximity of their mouths Erestor whispered to the alluring lips. Stepping closer into the embrace. "I believe we would…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Elrohir was sitting on his bed, playing unconsciously with the corners of one of the bed's big cushions that was resting on his lap. Meanwhile he remembered the past days events…

   "Elrohir…Please…". Glorfindel had pleaded against his lips "You do not know 

_…You have lots of things to experience Pen-Neth… Only that experience will lead you to true love."_

"I do love you Elrohir… more than anything on the face of Arda" he had stated, looking into Elrohir´s eyes. The night they first kissed. The night he saved Elrohir from dying frozen by the inclemency of the weather.  "I will wait for you… I will wait for you to find out and experience everything you want or need… and then… If you still feel what you are feeling at this moment…if you still love me… Then I will be yours…"

Elrohir´s mind played last night's scene over and over against the one that happened two nights ago, even the one in the Halls of Fire,  and something was not right … something did not fit right… 

Why had Glorfindel pushed him away so deliberately last night if he had told him he loved him. That he would wait for him… Was he lying?. Elrohir did not think so. He had looked into his eyes and he had seen nothing but love there. His actions had been so adoring and caring… Why would he say he would wait if he was going to push him away? He had not even touched Elrohir, to think he had used the young elf…Elrohir shook his head as this crazy idea crossed his mind. Glorfindel would never use him. Not him, nor any other. But he needed to check all the possible reasons for such a sudden change of behaviour. 

He had insisted on the fact  of … the age difference between them… Was he afraid of what Elrond could say?… That was very likely… Even Elrohir was unsure if his father would understand his feelings for his blond tutor… But that could not be all… Elrohir ran an anxious hand through his dark hair, pulling it away from his face. This was going to send him insane… He did not want to doubt his beloved's words… but they contradicted… right?… Or maybe not… Glorfindel had not said he did not love him… he had said he was too young and inexperienced… Elrohir frowned at this thought… Of course he was inexperienced… he was waiting for him, and only him… What was he supposed to do? To sleep with the first elf that crossed his way, only to… Elrohir shook his head once again… That was not what Glorfindel was referring too… Or was it?… Was this because he had not slept with anybody?… Maybe he had added the word inexperienced to emphasize his idea. That Elrohir was young… A young elf would by consequence be inexperienced because he had not lived enough to…experience!. But what was Elrohir supposed to do?… Wait a hundred years to feel Glorfindel´s lips once again over his own?… To hear him whisper seductive love words to his ear … to feel his touch on his burning skin… 

"Are you feeling better?…" Elladan entered the room… and jumped onto the bed to lie next his twin brother. 

"No… Not really… I think I might have a headache…" Elrohir stated, rubbing his forehead insistently. "You?…"

"Pretty much like yesterday…" Elladan snuggled in the cushion Elrohir held in his lap and looked at his younger brother.

"Have you seen him?…". The younger twin petted his brother's hair soothingly. 

"I have not left the house today…"Elladan denied with a soft movement of his head.

"Are you afraid you might cross him in the corridors?…"

"Ah… I do not want to see him today… nor tomorrow or the next day… but it will be easier with time…"

"Why did he?… What was the cause?"

"He had fallen in love with his friend…" Elladan looked away.

"I am sorry Elladan…" 

"Maybe I should listen to you next time… You never liked him…"

"You should always listen to me… I might be the youngest… but I am definitely the wisest…" Elrohir mocked his brother with a wide grin playing on his lips.

"So you think…" Elladan laughed. 

"I am!… You always rush your actions! You need to think things through before doing them…" 

"Mnnn… That is your problem Elrohir…" He stated after considering his words. "You think too much."

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled. 

"You give your prey time to think! –By the way, I am referring to Glorfindel here, if you did not notice…-" With a playful slap on his brother's head he continued. "You let him know that you are thinking of him, and with this you give him time to prevent your advances… Maybe if you acted more quickly you would catch him off guard and you might steal a kiss from him… maybe more…" Elladan smiled as his twin blushed. Elrohir was so extremely shy to Elladan´s eyes. Too much for his own taste. 

"I can not jump into his arms and kiss him!. He would not like that… Besides I do not want to steal a kiss from him… -not that I would complain- but… I want him to WANT to kiss me…"

"You are helplessly romantic!" He laughed, amused. 

"There is nothing wrong with that…"Elrohir muttered in his own defence.

"Of course not…" Elladan smiled reassuringly to his younger brother. "Do you think Glorfindel is romantic too?"

"As far as I know…" He stated dreamily. 

"As far as YOU KNOW?!. What have you not told me Elrohir?!…"

"Nothing…". Elrohir avoided Elladan´s eyes wishing he had not said that. Now Elladan would not stop until he got him to talk.

"I tell YOU everything!…" Elladan sat expectantly facing his twin. "He kissed you?". He watched as Elrohir´s face changed colours, from a marble winter white to a reddish pink spring rose. "He did!…"

"I kissed him… and he kissed me back." Elrohir stated hesitatingly. "Please Elladan… Be careful with this… This not only involves me, I do not know how father would react and I do not want Glorfindel to have any troubles because of me." Pleading his brother Elrohir, spoke his concern. "THINK before you speak… Please…Promise me you will think before opening your mouth…" 

"I promise Elrohir… I will cut my tongue out before I reveal this secret to anyone… Not even the worst torture would make me reveal it…" Elladan´s seriousness made Elrohir giggle and he started to giggle too. "You can trust me…" 

"Thankyou…" Elrohir smiled and hugged his brother tightly. He knew Elladan would do his best to keep his secret safe, after all he never meant any harm, the secrets just seemed to slip out of his mouth involuntarily.

"Come in!". Elrohir told to the one knocking at the door and his father appeared quietly as it opened. 

Elrond´s heart filled with joy at the sight of his two sons. They were the light in the dark tunnel his life was. Them, his lover and his best friend. 

"Am I interrupting some kind of twin bonding? Or anything?" he asked light-heartedly.   

"Mnnn… Yes… But that's fine… We can modify it a little and make father / sons bonding…". Elladan´s enthusiastic comment made Elrond snigger. 

"I am honoured to know that you still want to spend time with your father… That is rather out of the ordinary for elves your age." He sat at the foot of the bed. 

"You know, we love you papa…" Elladan assured with his most charming, sugary, childish voice.

"What are you going to ask Elladan?…". Elrond looked intently at his older son, amused by the outraged expression on his face. "I fear you when you use that bee charming voice…"   

"Father!…" Elladan chided accusingly, making Elrohir giggle. 

Elrond calmed his distressed son, laughing softly. " I do know you love me… and I love you two too." He smiled lovingly at his older son, Elladan was the one causing trouble all the time, and making him cranky, but he was also the one who needed to be reassured that he was loved. Elrond had decided long ago that his misbehaviour was only another way to get everybody's attention, it was the best way he had to prove they loved him, For someone who is not loved, is not punished or reprimanded, nor is corrected or guided. He knew that. 

 "Speaking of  bonding…When the spring comes, you can come hunting with us…That would be nice." Elrohir´s timid voice finally added. "It is long time past since you last joined us…"

"Mnnn… I know. I promise I will do my best this season.  Maybe I can go a couple of days instead of Erestor or Glorfindel…" 

"I do not think Glorfindel would have any problems with that… So you and Erestor could have some time… to spend with us…" Elrohir said watching carefully his father's reaction.

"I do not think he would have…" Elrond looked puzzled at Elrohir and smiled; blaming his imagination for the hint of insinuation, of knowledge he thought he heard in Elrohir´s voice. "And I could use some days in the wild…"

"Me too… I am tired of this weather. The snow is so thick you can not see ten feet in front of you. It is practically impossible to get out of the house."

"I think Erestor was going to check some things at the stables. Why do not you go help him?"

"Erestor?…" Elladan frowned his brow not very convinced that he wanted to go with Erestor now. "He will find some chore to keep me out of trouble, and I am too tired to do anything… ah… but I do want to go to the stables…" 

"It will be hard, to avoid hard labours…" Elrond guaranteed. 

"Use the honey charming voice and flutter your eyelashes like a soaked puppy" Elrohir suggested giggling. 

"Ah… He is immune… and I think Glorfindel is getting immune too …" he sighed, getting up from the bed. "I do not know why. Surely I am not less adorable than when I was little…" 

"Of course not brother…" Elrohir assured, mocking him while Elrond covered his face, amused and laughing.  

Elladan looked at his twin brother with a mockery of irritation in his face. "I will be nice and stop this conversation here… Only because you are not feeling well." He was approaching to the door. "I will visit you later…" 

When Elladan crossed the door and closed it behind him Elrond lifted his head to face Elrohir.

"Are you feeling better?…"

"No. Not really. I can not think of food yet." Elrohir looked at his father. He knew him and he knew he was worried. " I am well papa… Do not worry about me. You have enough work with Elladan."

"Indeed I have…" Elrond chuckled lightly. "Very much work… " He looked at his son's green eyes, and he noticed that the usual sparkle that lived in them was very soft this day, softer than he had noticed in a long time. Maybe as soft as when his first cat died…   Elrohir was eight. He cried a whole week, only Glorfindel's arms would soothe away the pain of the lost momentarily. Then Glorfindel had started to teach him and Elladan how to ride, and he started to forget… that, and the fact that Erestor had found him another cat.  

"Ada?…"

"I am sorry…"

"What were you thinking about?…" 

"I remembered when you were little… and you lost your first pet. You have the same gloom in your eyes… " Elrond lifted his hand and caressed his youngest son's cheek tenderly. "You are sad."

" I am not feeling well…That is all." The young elf tried to avoid the topic. 

"You can trust me Elrohir…. I would like to know what is happening to you." 

"You would never understand…" Elrohir mumbled weakly.  

"I was young once too…" He assured his son smiling at Elrohir´s insecurity. 

"I know… but this… my feelings are… it is very complicated… even for me… I do not think I can explain it to you or anybody…"

"This has to do with matters of the heart?…"

"Yes…" The young elf stared at his hands playing with the fluffy cushion. "There is this… elf… I… he…"

"It is alright Elrohir… You do not have to say anything you do not wish to…I will listen to whatever you want to speak of" 

"Well… I love him… so much… sometimes it hurts deeply in my heart. And when I see him… all I want to do is kiss him…" _*_ _and love him_ _*_ he thought to himself. 

"Does he know about your feelings?" He knew the answer to his question, all three of them had noticed the true nature of Elrohir´s feelings a long time ago, but nonetheless he asked quietly.

"Yes… But…Mnnn…He…  He told me he loved me too, that he will wait for me…" Elrohir lifted his gaze from the big cushion he was concentrating on. "He is a little older…"

"How much older?" Elrond frowned his eyebrows to emphasize his question, although he knew perfectly well how much older his blond friend was from his son. 

"…eh… a little…" The nervous elf calmed when his father asked what was the problem if this… elf had promised to wait. Elrohir found himself in the disjunctive to tell his father what had really happened the previous night, but decided it was not an option. His father would jump to conclusions and find out that the elf Elrohir was referring to was his long time blond friend. "I do not want to wait!" He ended.  Elrohir was not lying. He did not want to wait,  and obviously he took his father by surprise because he had started laughing heartedly. 

"Of course you do not want to wait…" Elrond managed to say between his giggles. "Nobody wants to wait at your age. But if you think this particular elf worthy of you, and you are sure that he is the one you love, you will wait. Love is not an easy thing to achieve, you have to work hard but subtly to get it."

Elrohir´s mind wondered who had seduced whom. Erestor or his father? He had to bite his tongue not to ask  

"But I want you to be sure of yourself. Of your feelings. I do not want you to do anything if you are confused. Do not rush things. You might think it's love but find out otherwise in the future…"

_* What is this? A favourite phrase of your times to restrain young elves? I KNOW what I want and it is him. I am not infatuated I LOVE HIM *_ Elrohir wanted to scream but instead he nodded. _* Why does everybody assume that I do not know what I feel. Nobody will ever be better than me to find that out *  _"I promise I won't do anything unless I am sure it is what I want…"

Elrond smiled at his son. "You can always talk to me… Never doubt it… No matter what the SUBJECT is. Alright?" 

"Alright…"

"Good… Now are you going to come down or are you going to spend what is left of the day here?"

"I will be here… I want to be alone for a while…"

"Very well… I will leave you to your thinking then…" The Lord of Imladris stood and before accomplishing his word he kissed his youngest son's temple after pushing the rebellious braids away the youngsters face. "I love you Elrohir"

"I love you too Ada…"

TBC…


	6. Falling into Temptation Part:6

Title:   **Falling into Temptation:   **

Chapter/ Part: 6 

Author: Celebrian.

E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com

Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction

Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel    &    Elrond / Erestor.   Elladan also mentioned.

Rating: PG 13.

Summary:  Glorfindel muses about his love for his youngest charge and Elrohir is missing for breakfast. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them   :o(    But they all live in my mind.

Warnings:  Angst.?            

Author's notes:   According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.

Elvish Translations: Tua Amin: Help me. // Amin mela lle: I love you. // Lirimaer: Lovely one.// Ada: Father/ Papa.

Feedback:  Please, Please!  I beg of you.  I will be eternally grateful   :o)       

_Thanks to my wonderful betas Emerald and Elaine…  :o)_

_Some of the ideas you will find in this chapter, are the product of brainstorm mails with beta Emerald. So credits should go to her too. Thankyou!_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Glorfindel was sitting next to the library fire in one of the big leather chairs that were placed at the sides of the warm fireplace. There were three chairs to one side and another three to the other, and in the center of every small circle a small wooden table to hold a goblet of wine, or more books.  This was meant to keep the readers warm during their studies or literary gratification in winter.  

The blond elf shifted uncomfortably in the relaxing chair, he could not stop thinking about Elrohir, about how he had been cruel to the young elf the night before with his ambiguous statement. 

Shifting once more around the cushions, he gave up his reading, or staring at the written pages, because he had not been able to concentrate on the meaning of the words, and with a heavy sigh the blond eldar closed the book and placed it on his lap.

He had let Elrohir believe that he had had another important elf in his life, when the truth is that the only one who had ever inflamed his heart has been his younger student, even if what the eldar had shared with Elrohir was nothing but a passionate kiss.   * _I __love __you * the young elf had declared… and Glorfindel did not doubt that Elrohir had not considered the magnitude of his words, nor had he felt otherwise, but what he was not sure was if this was an everlasting feeling, or something of the moment, an infatuation so common in elves his age.  _

Erestor had told him that he believed the youngster's feelings were not mere fascination but Glorfindel still had his doubts.  And there was also the young elf's father, one of his best friends. He certainly did not want to lose his friend, he did not want to lose anybody. Elrond´s family, Glorfindel considered as his own even when he knew they were not, and Imladris was the only place he had ever felt at home. 

Not to mention Elrond´s possible reaction to the news that Glorfindel loved his youngest son in other ways but the one expected, the one Elrond had had allowed him to do. The blond eldar was supposed to love Elrohir like a father loves his son. Not like Glorfindel did, with this terrible need of holding Elrohir close when he slept, this need to corner the young elf against the wall to trail adoring kisses all over his pale cheeks leading in the end to the so tempting lips, this need of hearing the musical voice whispering to him romantic promises of eternal love.  This need… that at this moment was killing him, making the blond eldar feel weak, as weak as he never felt before in his whole life. 

Glorfindel dropped his head heavily on his hand, covering his face, defeated. He was in love. 

"Tua amin Elbereth …" he mumbled, overcome by the truth. "Please… Help me bear this… I am not this strong…". The words trailed off as the anguish evoked undesired tears to fill his eyes and close his throat. The blond eldar took a deep breath in, as if he could not breathe well, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and rose from the comfortable chair. Taking the book with him he headed to his private chambers whilst trying to compose himself. 

He passed Elrohir´s room, hesitating to knock at the door and ask his young charge if he was feeling better. A lame excuse for a  brief sight of Elrohir´s  beauty… but at this time Elrohir would probably be asleep and Glorfindel reasoned that he would not bother the young elf more than he already had. He would have to control his impulses.

Once in front of his room door the blond eldar looked back at the empty shadowy hallway. Bending slightly his head Glorfindel closed his eyes and forbade himself once again to go and knock Elrohir's door. Finally, he entered his room.

The book slipped from the fingers that were holding it securely, to crash against the stone floor. 

Elrohir was there.   Lying in the eldar´s bed, on top of the covers, snuggled in Glorfindel´s pillow. He was asleep. 

Glorfindel rubbed his eyes at this vision. Could this be a trick of his mind.? Had he come so far as to be imagining his beloved sleeping peacefully in his bed? He had certainly dreamt about it… but Elrohir was never there when he woke. And now he could see the young elf's figure, been caressed by the dancing shadows of a shimmering fire. But this time, it was not a dream. He was awake. 

Glorfindel picked up the discarded book and closed the door behind him. Looking once more at young prince sleeping unaware of his presence, the elder elf sat quietly in the chair next to the fireplace and stared hungrily at the figure resting on his bed. 

How he wanted to go, lie next to his beloved and cradle him in his arms till dawn.

 How he wanted to feel the silky dark hair tickling playfully against his face, how he wanted to feel Elrohir´s arms enfolding him as if he would never let his prey go… But instead he remained in his chair, watching the relaxed sleeping figure in his bed. 

He stared at Elrohir longingly, both joy and sadness invading his pained heart. And he realized that he needed to be near Elrohir, he needed him to breathe, to live. It did not matter anymore if this cost him the young elf's love, no matter if he had to see him in other arms than his own, as long as Elrohir was happy. It would always be less painful than not see him at all.  Watching Elrohir peacefully resting, Glorfindel became conscious that he would depart from this life once again if he was not allowed near his beloved, and this time it would be more painful and slow for his departure would be due a broken heart. 

Long hours passed, and the blond eldar remained in his place, guarding the young elf's dreams. Suddenly the resting figure moved, pulling the long legs up trying to snuggle closer to the pillow. 

Glorfindel sighed and rose from his warm place next to the fire and came close to the bed. Reaching for the silky-smooth cover at the foot of it, he covered Elrohir quietly so as not to wake him. An annoyed muffled noise escaped the young elf's lips, but long fingers quickly gripped the soft and cosy fabric Glorfindel was covering him with. Shifting comfortably under the new source of warmth, Elrohir snuggled his head deeper into the pillow. 

Glorfindel observed Elrohir´s perfect features, longing to kiss them softly, longing to move that loose strand of hair lingering on Elrohir´s cheek. But his hand did not move from the side of his body, nor did he bend to kiss the sleeping elf.

 He went back to his chair. And there he snuggled in as best as he could, crossing his arms over his chest.  

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Elrohir woke, it took him a few moments to realise where he was and to remember why he was there. He sighed heavily, frustrated, for even if the sun had not appeared yet, he knew he had slept several hours, and that Glorfindel had not come to bed yet. 

Considering the idea of going search for his tutor, Elrohir shifted in bed to face the fireplace and there, he saw him. Glorfindel was asleep in the chair. The beautiful ocean blue eyes were lost somewhere in his dreams, and his arms crossed over his chest moved faintly with his relaxed breathing.

The young prince pulled the cover up to his neck, snuggling in Glorfindel´s pillow and looked at the sleeping figure in the chair next to the still, blazing fire. Lights and shadows played over the eldar features making him look even more beautiful and appealing to Elrohir´s eyes. 

Closing his eyes momentarily, the tender elf took a deep breath in to inhale the remains of the eldar´s perfume from the pillow.  Glorfindel had always smelt like spring grass mixed with the coming of the summer to Elrohir, even though his favourite perfume was made from fruits and flower petals…

The prince of Imladris pulled the coverlet off him and stood at the side of the bed. Quietly, not to startle his beloved, he approached the sleeping figure. Glorfindel was beautiful… 

"Amin mela lle Glorfindel…" Elrohir whispered quietly as an uncertain hand rose to pet lovingly the eldar´s cheek. He pulled the loose lock of blond hair away from the elf's face and placed it behind the pointy ear. Tonight he would settled with this small sign of affection although he wanted to kiss his tutor awake instead. With his light touch Glorfindel woke.

"Elrohir…" The blond eldar mumbled, still half asleep.

"Come to bed with me…" Elrohir pleaded. "You can not rest properly in this chair…" With Glorfindel´s heavy sigh of apprehension towards Elrohir's suggestion he tried to reassure him. "I promise I will behave if that is what you are afraid of… Please?…" He pleaded most charmingly, batting his eyelashes. "Please…" He offered his hand to his beloved, who after some moments of consideration  took it hesitantly. 

Elrohir lead Glorfindel to his own bed, and crawling to the other side of it, he allowed his dearly loved one to slip next to him.

The prince of Imladris bent over Glorfindel and cupped the eldar´s cheek in his palm, he smiled lovingly at the scared elf under him, and kissed him tenderly on the lips before snuggled against the eldar´s chest, encircling it with a restraining arm. He fell asleep once again, this time lulled with the even movement of the other's breathing… and some moments later so did Glorfindel. 

 * * * * * * * * * * * 

A loud sound on the door pulled Glorfindel away from his dreamland to find Elrohir´s body tangled with his own. * _It was not a dream…* he thought as he petted the dark mane falling disregarded over his chest. A louder knock made Elrohir complain, half sleep, shifting in the blond eldar´s loving embrace. _

"Glorfindel?…" 

Elrohir´s snapped upright at the recognition of his father's voice at the other side of the door. Glorfindel´s hands covered his mouth quickly, preventing the already formed words of panic from leaving his lips. The dark haired elf looked at the blond one as this one retrieved slowly his hand from the covered mouth. An index finger warned Elrohir to remain silent.

"Glorfindel?… Are you there?" The now annoyed Lord Imladris barked at the door.

"Coming…"

Elrohir looked at his beloved puzzled. There was no way he could open the door without Elrond noticing his son in the bed, in other rooms maybe, but not this one. The bed was the first sight you had in the entire bedroom. Glorfindel signalled Elrohir to go to the bathroom. And with this both elves stood as quietly as possible and did what they had silently agreed. The young prince had almost reached the bathroom entrance, when he turned to see Glorfindel one last time and realized his cloak had been unnoticed and was lying at the foot of the bed. Elrohir had no chance to warn his beloved, and he was a couple of steps of Glorfindel´s hiding place. His father would notice his clothes on his friend's bed, Elrohir was sure of that,  so with the agility of a cat he hurried to the bed, took his cloak and he heard the muffled noise of the door as it opened. 

"Have you seen Elrohir?" The Lord of Imladris asked, subtly searching his friend's chamber for some indication of his younger son's presence. "He did not appear for breakfast and he was not in his room when Lindir went to wake him…" 

"No… I have not seen him…" Elrond´s penetrating glare froze his heart and soul, 

* _Was he was doubting of him?*._ He surely had reason to, but *_was he aware of it?._ *

"You have not changed?…" Elrond remarked. 

"I came up from the library very late and I was tired… I have not slept in days…" He mumbled as much of the truth as possible.  

"You do not look very good. You are pale…" Elrond arched one eyebrow as he noticed a movement under the bed. Something was swiftly pulled out of his sight.  "Come see me before you start your day and we will go to the dispensary to find something that will help you council your dreams… If you happen to see my son… tell him I wish to speak with him." 

"I will…" 

With a slight nod the Lord of the house left the blond eldar´s private chambers. 

Breathing deeply Glorfindel rested against the now closed door and when he dared to open his eyes, he saw Elrohir´s head appearing from under the bed to be followed by the rest of his body. 

"We did not noticed my robe on the bed…"Elrohir explained at the puzzled gaze of his tutor. "Father would have noticed…". The prince dropped the piece of fabric on the bed once more and turned to face his beloved, chuckling heartily. Now it was his turn to be puzzled.

"What am I doing hiding you under my bed, Lirimaer?…" Glorfindel mused still chuckling, he shook his head from side to side not wanting to believe his recent juvenile actions…  "Not even in my youth I have hidden somebody under my bed…"

"Did you hide them in the bathroom?…" Elrohir smiled seductively at the blond eldar while he approached to hug Glorfindel tightly.

"No…"Glorfindel told him, pulling the slender body closer to his own. "I told them to hide behind the curtains…" he smiled at the green eyes that looked up at him jealously and petted Elrohir's cheek reassuringly. "We had better start our day…" he smiled and pulled out the loving embrace, leaving an almost pouting elfling behind him.

"Glorfindel…"

"Yes?…" He asked picking up his attire for the day. 

"I will not hurt you…" With this small phrase Elrohir got the eldar´s full attention. "I know you think I am too young to understand the meaning of love but… I do love you… I can not help feeling this way every time I see you… I…"

"Elrohir…" Glorfindel eyes pleaded for forgiveness, if he could turn back time he would erase the previous night to write it all over again.

"No… Please…" Elrohir cut in the other's words. " Last night I came here to tell you…that…" 

For a timeless moment Glorfindel could not help but fear the young elf's next words… 

"… you told me you would wait for me… and… I have decided to wait for you as well… I will wait all the time you need to realize that my feelings are real… and not a mere fantasy as you might think…"

Glorfindel smiled at his young charge. Somehow this statement made him fall harder for the youngster.  "Thankyou Lirimaer…". The young elf smiled at him and approached hesitantly to kiss him softly on his lips. And apprehensively he left the room leaving his beloved watching him go.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Glorfindel knocked at Elrond´s study door. And a deep voice beckoned him to enter. 

A knot formed in his throat as he saw the Lord of Imladris talking with his younger son, obviously questioning him about where the young elf had spend the night.  

"Glorfindel… Come in…" Elrond accentuated his invitation with a slight movement of his hand. "Are you feeling well my friend?…" he asked concerned. "You look even paler than the last time I saw you…" 

"I am well…" He managed to say,  trying to be in command of his treacherous nerves. "I can come back later if you need to talk…" His gaze flipped from the Lord of the house to Elrohir. 

"That will not be necessary… I was only asking Elrohir to inform any of us were is he going to spend the night if it is not in his room."

"I am sorry I worry you Ada…" Elrohir´s uncomfortable eyes stared at his tangled fingers. Glorfindel was so close, and he did not dare to face him even for a brief instant. If he did he would leave  their secret fully uncovered to his father's eyes. 

Glorfindel´s heart broke hearing his beloved assuming full responsibility for something he was also part of. 

"Today you will help in the kitchen in your free time…and tomorrow you will help Erestor in the stables…"

"Yes Ada…"Elrohir mumbled looking at his feet.

"Go now… Erestor and Elladan are waiting for you to start your lessons."

Elrohir turned to leave and his eyes met Glorfindel's for a brief moment, that brief moment filled his heart with joy again and it reminded him his punishment was worth spending the night in Glorfindel´s arms. 

The Lord of Imladris observed carefully the pair's reactions and he noticed the burning fire of longing mixed with the tenderness of pure love in their eyes. 

They were both in love, there was no doubt about that, anymore. 

"It does not amaze me that he does not speak with me… What does surprise me is that he would not talk to you either…" Elrond lifted his gaze from the parchments he was organizing on his desk. "So…"Elrond continued, not giving time for any comment to his previous statement, as he rose from his chair and walked close to the blond eldar. "You can not sleep?" 

"No…"

"Come…" Elrond lead their way to the dispensary and Glorfindel followed quietly next to him. "For how long have you not been able to sleep?…"

"Some days now…" 

"Do you feel tired?" 

"Yes…"

"You feel tired during any particular moment of the day?" 

"No… I just can not sleep."

"Had something happened?…" He looked at his friend suspiciously. " Something that might worry you… somehow…" 

* _Your son… * He denied Elrond´s question with his head. Glorfindel did not want to talk. Here he was… lying again to one of his best friends. He had hidden from Elrond that his son had been safely embraced part of the night and that in the morning he was still there with him… He did not want to lie again. _

"Mnnn… You can not connect this sudden change to anything at all?…Strange…Usually there is a connection between a fact and the lack of sleep…"

The blond elf managed to shake slightly his head. He was feeling dizzy and he did not dare watch his friend's eyes. He had betrayed Elrond´s trust in one of the most important aspects of all, his family. And here he was trying to help him, worrying for him, Ah… Glorfindel did not deserve this attention, he might have sometime in the past, but definitely not now…

"Glorfindel?… Where are you?…" He asked concerned, frowning his eyebrows. "I assure you  this is starting to worry me… You confess you can not sleep at night… you seem to daydream most part of the day…"

"I am sorry Elrond… I am only tired… That is all…"

"If I did not know you better I would think you are in love…" He studied the blond eldar getting even paler and turned to search the dispensary for the herbs needed to prepare the sleeping elixir. 

Glorfindel felt the dizziness flood his senses, he felt he was going to faint, this was even worse than how he had felt when Elrond went asking for Elrohir in his room, He had thought he would die then… He was mistaken…  

 "I am in love with Elrohir…" 

He blurted with out thinking. He could not live like this, without being able to look his friend in the eyes, lying all the time. The pressure was too much. He could barely handle it this past days… and he knew it would only get worse with time. 

The Lord of Imladris turned and his gaze pierced the blond haired elf. 

"I … could not help it happening…" 

"He spent the night with you?…" Elrond´s features were cold as the ice itself, no sign of emotion showed on them, making the blond eldar tremble ahead of the probable reaction of his long time friend.

"Yes… and he was there this morning, when you came looking for him…" 

Instead of yelling or recriminating at the blond eldar, Elrond leaned on one wooden table to look at Glorfindel quietly as if waiting for a confession. 

" Nothing happen… I only held him in his sleep…" Glorfindel assured the young elf's father. 

"He is young Glorfindel…" The Lord of Imladris stated after breathing in deeply. "Too young…and fragile"

"I know…"The other eldar muttered.

Elrond sighed heavily. "There is nothing I can do to prevent this from happening if this develops into mutual love. Neither can I make you stop loving my son nor will I be able to change Elrohir´s heart if your feelings are returned… I will not say I agree because he is too young and vulnerable and I will not say I do not agree because I know the transparency of your heart. I will only trust YOU to do the right thing and decide what is best." 

The dark haired elven lord recomposed himself and looked at Glorfindel one last time before going back to his search. "I will bring this when it is ready…" With this he dismissed the blond eldar who left quietly.

 Elrond turned to see the golden hair faintly flew on the air as Glorfindel crossed the door frame and sighed.  He was grateful Glorfindel had been able to speak with him, somehow this acknowledgment had greatly eased the Lord of Imladris' heart, he knew it must have been terribly hard for his friend to take that decision, but this helped Elrond to corroborate what he already knew. The fact that he had confessed about  Elrohir spending  the night, and part of the morning with him, confirmed that he could trust his friend.

TBC…


	7. Falling into Temptation Part:7

Title:   **Falling into Temptation**:   

Chapter/ Part: 7 

Author: Celebrian.

E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com

Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction

Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel    &    Elrond / Erestor.   Elladan also mentioned.

Rating: R/ NC17.

Summary:  Elrohir keeps his pursue on…

Disclaimer: I don't own them   :o(    But they all live in my mind.

Warnings:  Angst.?            

Author's notes:   According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.

Elvish Translations: Tua Amin: Help me. // Amin mela lle: I love you. // Lirimaer: Lovely one.// Ammin merna lle,  A´maelarain: I want you, My beloved.

Feedback:  Please, Please!  I beg of you.  I will be eternally grateful   :o)   

_Thanks to my wonderful betas Emerald and Elaine…  :o)_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The twins had been left alone for some moments, and they were perfecting their writings skills… Sindarin and Quenia were not problems but other types still confused them sometimes, and they were particularly annoyed since they were working with Dwarven scripture right now… 

"Elrohir?…" 

"Yes?…" Elrohir answered, still concentrating in his work until his brother came to stand next to him and started to check his half written scroll… "Have you finished?"

"No… I think this one is wrong…" Elladan pointed to the miswritten letter. "This is very boring…" He sighed. 

"But it can be very helpful." Glorfindel stated as he entered the room. "Come… Let us check what you have done". 

"I just babbled…Could not think what I should write."  Elladan sat in his place and his blond tutor took the barely written parchment. 

It wrote…  

"  (I am very, very, very, bored. I want Spring to arrive, so I can go ride through the woods and have my fingers clean of ink which will not clean out with soap and water…

Very bored…Very.) "

_(I am very, very, very, bored. I want Spring to arrive, so I can go ride through the woods and have my fingers clean of ink which will not clean out with soap and water…_

_Very bored…Very.)_

"Interesting…" Glorfindel mused smiling. "At least there are no mistakes…Now… Why don't we try something with more content?" 

"I do not know what to write. I am not in the mood to create poetry or a story and besides it looks ugly in these signs…" Elladan leaned back in the chair and sighed heavily. 

"It does not look ugly. It is different. You only have to give your eye time to get used to it… If you can not think of anything why do not try to write one of your favourite legends?"

"Alright…" Elladan agreed, not very convinced. 

The blond eldar smiled at his charge and sympathetically slapped his back encouragingly. Then he moved to check the younger twin's work. 

"How are you doing Elrohir?" Glorfindel slightly leaned over Elrohir´s shoulder, carefully trying not to disturb his writing, nor his student.  

"I am close to finishing…" 

"This one is wrong…" The tutor pointed to the same miswritten letter Elladan had pointed to minutes ago. "And here is another one… Correct them under the miswritten ones".

"It will ruin the document…". He complained annoyed, making Glorfindel smile at his youngest charge's obsession with neatness. 

"No. It won't, it will only be corrected…"  Elrohir looked up to see Glorfindel looking back at him.

"It is already ruined…"He stated, leaning into closer contact with Glorfindel´s body which was slightly bent next to him. The eldar´s perfume was making him lose all concerns about the precision of his work, instead he started to concentrate on his tutor's arms and calm breathing. He wanted to wrap himself in those protective arms and snuggle in the crook of his chest. 

"Corrections do not ruin documents when you are studying… They help you learn…" The blond eldar stated, lost in the depths of Elrohir green eyes. "Now… Do you remember which was the correct symbol?…" He forced himself out of his trance.

"Mnnn… No…I do not think so…" Elrohir lied, looking innocently at Glorfindel. He had recognized the mistake as soon as his brother had pointed out to him, but he knew that if he did not correct it, Glorfindel would.  The blond eldar did not disappoint his expectations, he took the quill and carefully shook the excess ink from it. Then leaning forward – and closer to the unmoving young elf – he  drew a perfect symbol on the yellowy paper, despite the uncharacteristic faint shaking in his pulse. 

"There…"Glorfindel placed the quill in its place and leaned backwards, trying to avoid the now unbearable proximity with the young elf's body. He smiled tenderly at Elrohir. "You, correct the other one…"

_* Ah… I do not think I can…_*   He smiled charmingly at Glorfindel and nodded.

With this Glorfindel moved to his own chair to read his book, giving his pupils the opportunity to work without any pressure on their appointed task. 

When Elrohir lifted his gaze from his writing to spy on his tutor he found the blond eldar shifting his gaze quickly.  Glorfindel was looking at him. 

The blond elf  Lord rested his temple on his hand sighing. * _I am starting to have the self control of a human …_* he sighed heavily, burying himself in the pages of his book.

"I've finished…" chided Elladan, an hour later, from his desk making Elrohir, who was completely concentrated in Glorfindel´s perfect features, go back to his work.

" So soon?" Asked his tutor approaching his oldest student. "What did you decide to write about?…"

"I invented something…" He looked at Glorfindel and handed him the sheet of paper. 

"This is a very interesting story Elladan" Glorfindel congratulated reassuringly his student. "There are four mistakes…" He said after checking the text in hand. "Tell me where they are and I will let you free for the day…"

Elladan pointed two and then bit his lower lip frustrated when he could not find the other two. He looked at Glorfindel charmingly,  pleading. "I can not see the other ones…". With Erestor this technique would never work, but with Glorfindel it was different… Elladan knew his plea had succeeded when the elf Lord smiled and took the quill.  

"This letter has a little leg heading to your right… and this one… is backwards…" Glorfindel pointed, looking at his older charge, who was almost jumping off the chair. "Go, Go…". He chuckled softly as Elladan rushed out of the chair and room mumbling a Thankyou.  

Glorfindel´s gaze shifted to the messed desk and found Elrohir looking at him… "Do you want to finish it tomorrow?" He asked at his younger charge. 

"No… It is alright…" Elrohir smiled.  

The blond eldar nodded and forced himself to break eye contact, instead he concentrated on tiding up  the disordered desk; while the younger elf forced himself back to his own work.

Half an hour later Elrohir looked up and saw the blond elf holding his book in both his hands. But his eyes were lost somewhere else but it's contents… "Where are you?". He whispered. 

"I am sorry…" The blond eldar reacted and a tender smile was born on his lips. " Have you finished?…" He stood from his place and approached Elrohir.

"No…". The young elf said, looking at  several parchments spread on the desk. 

"You have not?…" The blond elf asked puzzled while bending a little to check the still ink wet paper… "You have written twelve pages…" He flipped his gaze to Elrohir who was looking at him. 

"You did not mention any length limit…" The young prince grinned mischievously. 

"I think this will do Pen Neth…" The blond eldar smirked, amused by his student. 

"I am not finished yet…" The younger elf drew closer to the eldar.

"Are you planning on translating the history of Arda into Dwarven?…" Glorfindel teased his beloved.

"If that is what it takes to be near you…". Elrohir purred seductively, staring into the depths of Glorfindel´s eyes, wishing his blond tutor would lean a little closer  and press his lips against his own. He was controlling himself no to grab Glorfindel by his robe and pull him into a deep passionate kiss, like the one they had shared the first time they kissed. Elrohir had lost count of how many times - when Glorfindel bent to correct something -   he had had this fantasy…

Glorfindel was hypnotized by his student's beauty… Ah… How simple it would be to kiss him… He only needed to bend a couple of inches and Elrohir´s sweet mouth would be his… Glorfindel´s mind had played with this idea several times, especially in the past two years, but now it was harder to suppress this desire. Because he had tasted those lips, and they were sweeter than honey itself… 

An intentional noise drew both elves attention to the side entrance to the library.  

Erestor was standing, after picking up the dropped book from the floor, cleaning nonexistent dust from it.  "Sorry to interrupt your class, but Lindir is waiting for Elrohir in the kitchen…"

"We have finished…"

"You have not corrected my mistakes…" Elrohir said seriously, gazing at his beloved who turned back to look at him with a tender smile lingering on his lips .

"I will check them this night and inform you tomorrow…"

"You have corrected Elladan´s today…" Elrohir did not want to leave. He was here, alone with his beloved Glorfindel, he had been all his and Erestor appeared. The young prince wanted to dismiss Erestor. And a sharp killing glance might have escaped his courteousness and willpower unconsciously. 

"He only wrote a page and a half…" Glorfindel explained patiently to his younger charge.. "Now go… Lindir is waiting for you… I will check this later…"

"Very well…" Elrohir sighed defeated, and after looking hatefully at Erestor he hurried of the room.

"I will think twice before interrupting…"

"You have not interrupted…" Glorfindel stated quietly, sitting in Elrohir´s empty place, lifting his gaze from the chaotic desk to face his dark haired friend.

"I think Elrohir would disagree with you" He chuckled and sat in front of his friend. "He is not making things easy is he?…" 

"Indeed he is not…. But neither is my heart…" Glorfindel sighed staring at his tangled fingers over the wooden desk. "I have told Elrond about my feelings for Elrohir…". The blond eldar whispered. "I … it was too much to bear … this secret…"  He drew back to his chair as if seeking for security. He crossed his arms around his chest and looked at Erestor. "… I am very confused… I KNOW I should not be feeling this, yet I can not stop…" He shook his head defeated…

"What?…" Erestor asked quietly. 

"I am acting without thinking!… I found myself looking at him when I am sure he is not aware of it… and if I try to remember why I drew my gaze to him I can not remember it…"

"And… let me guess… you can not take him out of your mind? Nor your dreams?…". Erestor chuckled softly as his friend ran a nervous hand through his golden hair. "You are not confused Glorfindel… You are in love…" The dark haired elf leaned on to the desk to look better at his friend " It is easier to feel confused… That way you can avoid recognising your true feelings…"

"I know my feelings…I know what and how I feel everytime he is near… That is the problem!." He interrupted Erestor´s thinking.

"Then why do you keep hiding yourself behind this … mask you have made… of being confused?"

"You know why. I have told you so…" Glorfindel  sighed heavily. " I do love him Erestor… More than life itself, but I will not find peace even in the Mandos Halls´ if I have him only to lose him…"

"Why would you lose him?…". Now it was Erestor´s turn to sigh at the image of his usually self-secure friend sheltering in the imaginary security of the wooden chair. "What did Elrond say?…" He asked quietly, as if trying to soothe the blond elf's insecurities. Erestor felt defeated in attempting to prove to Glorfindel that there was nothing wrong in feeling what he was feeling and for WHO he was feeling it. 

"He said he trusted me to do the right thing and what I considered best…" Glorfindel stated after some thinking. "How am I suppose to discern what the right thing is if I can not think clearly?…"He complained mostly to himself. 

"You should know there are some things that are not the reason's concern to decide …"

"It might not be the one to decide but it is certainly playing a great deal in this whole matter…"

"I learned long ago that sometimes is best to play deaf ears to reason… and just act according to your feelings…" 

Glorfindel looked at him with knowing eyes. 

Erestor had had a battle of his own several years ago when Elrond married Celebrian… For a full year the Lord of Imladris had asked his beloved to understand the true reasons of his marriage. But the dark cloud of pain invading his broken heart blurred Erestor´s mind. It was the opposite aspect of the problem yet the same. 

Elrond had arranged everything with his wife-to-be and made it clear to his in law's that he and Celebrian would not share the same bedroom. Instead of sharing it with his rightful wife, the Lord of the house would share it with the owner of his heart, and he and his wife will only shared the same bed on the few occasions Galadriel´s mirror asked them to. Celebrian was as free as her husband to find a rightful lover, one who cherished her the way every one deserved to be cherished, and for some time she did back at her homeland until her lover married, and her husband took her to Mirkwood. But this did not help Erestor´s heart to relieve the pain, nor realise what Elrond was desperately trying to say. 

"Erestor?" 

A timid voice brought both silent elves back from their reverie. 

"Yes, Elladan?…" Erestor turned to face the young elf. 

"Are you going to go to the stables today?…" 

"Yes. I was about to… Do you wish to join me?…" He smiled at the oldest twin's grin. "Go get your cape and bring mine please" Both eldar´s watched as Elladan left and Erestor looked at Glorfindel.  "Stop thinking and dare to start feeling…"

"As if it was an easy thing to do…"

"Worthy things are never easy to accomplish".

"You sound like Elrond sometimes…" The blond eldar smiled as the mention of the Lord of the house brought a gleam to Erestor´s eyes. 

"I know… The sharing of centuries I suppose…" He smiled warmly and stood. " I will leave you to your work". Pointing to the scattered papers on the table he headed to the main door where Elladan appeared with both their capes. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Later that night Erestor entered Elrond´s study and found his lover as he often found him… completely immersed in his work He was concentrating so intently that he had not even realized the other elf's presence in the room. 

Erestor remained still, leaning on the closed door and watching worshipfully the unaware elf. No words could ever describe how beautiful Elrond looked to his eyes, what he really saw when he watched him like this, or in his sleep. How much desire and passion this particular elf  could provoke in him. How much lust and tender love he had found to give. And how much he wanted to give it away… give it away to this beautiful, lovely, creature…  

"Are you planning in staying there all night?…" Elrond mused lifting his head to face Erestor. "Or are you going to come closer?…" He asked seductively and smiled tenderly at Erestor´s playful indecision. "Sit, I will get us some Miruvor…" 

"I hope you are not planning on getting me drunk…" Erestor mused, approaching the burning fire in the crafted stonewall and sat on the olive green carpet as they used to on nights like this. 

"Will I have to?…" The Lord of Imladris handed the filled goblet to his lover, leaning over Erestor´s shoulder as he knelt behind him.

"You might…" Erestor purred closing his eyes as Elrond´s hands brushed the long dark hair off Erestor´s neck. 

"Nay… I want you sober…" Elrond´s faint whisper collided with the tender pale skin of his lover's neck. "I want you to feel… everything I will do to you…" Kissing the rushed beating line to the earlobe, the half – elf Lord slid one of his hands inside the other's robe and shirt feeling a hardening nipple under his fingers. With a teasing squeeze he caused his lover to moan faintly, melting backwards into greater contact.  "I do not think I will need to get you drunk… to get what I want…". He whispered sensually to the pointy ear, the words followed by an unexpected yet delightful lick.  

"What do you want?…" Erestor´s cracked voice asked.

"Ammin merna lle,  A´maelarain..." Elrond purred before nibbling Erestor´s pointy ear. He could felt the other elf's body trembling against him, as his mouth and tongue worshiped it's temporarily prisoner… The hand inside Erestor´s clothes moved to undo the buttons that still kept bare skin hidden. 

A little complaint escaped Erestor´s throat as the other elf's warm mouth stopped its pleasurable ministrations…

"You will have more…" The Lord of Imladris whispered between the butterfly kisses he was spreading all his way down to the collarbone. His hands worked Erestor´s clothes off, sliding the fabric gently off his shoulders and arms. "I promise…" The trace of kisses continued to the recently unveiled perfect shoulder… until a loving hand gently pulled his head up. Elrond´s lips were suddenly assaulted by Erestor´s in a hungry, passionate kiss. 

The Lord of Imladris could feel his pants gradually growing tighter, binding his needy flesh… He growled into the kiss as his lover's hands started to pulled his own clothes open…Erestor´s naked chest met his, somehow his lover had managed to face him during the kiss… And his strong hands were pulling their bodies together, pleading for closer contact…

The Lord of Imladris´ hands slid from the perfect shaped forms of Erestor´s back muscles to his bottom, and squeezing hard he drew their erections together. 

Both elves moaned in unison, as their arousals met. 

Erestor´s head had fell backwards in response to the pleasurable sensation, exposing the pale skin of that irresistible neck… Elrond´s mouth attacked the base of  the neck, the junction between shoulder and neck itself and holding the whimpering body of his lover steady, he sucked hungrily until the distinctive mark of passion was born on the delicate skin of his beloved. 

Erestor´s loud, throaty moan made him shiver hard, in anticipation of the pleasure to come… 

The chief advisor of Imladris searched for his Lords mouth, claiming it for a greedy kiss… and with out breaking it he pulled his long time lover on top of him. 

Elrond´s fingers tangled in the other's dark mane… as he kissed his beloved possessively  until the lack of air made them apart… The half- elf Lord looked into Erestor´s eyes and, after placing an almost chaste kiss on his lips, he trailed his way down with the back of the tip of his tongue… until he bumped into the already dark, formed bruise… Elrond grinned mischievously at his previous work and licked the offensive mark as an animal would do to his submissive partner. "You are mine…" He stated selfishly between laps,  making Erestor´s shivering increase… 

The chief advisor's hands slid between the bodies and pressed against Elrond´s hardness making the Lord of Imladris moan loudly. "Take this off…" He panted almost incoherently… Increasing the pressure applied to his lovers groin… 

"Not yet…"Elrond gasped with difficulty while composing himself enough to continue his way down to Erestor´s nipples. They were incredibly hard… but became harder under the ministrations of his mouth and fingers.  While one provided pleasure, the other provided the right amount of pain… He knew what to do to push his lover beyond words… and he was going to do that…

The half- elf opened the other elf's pants and pushed his hand inside of them. 

Another throaty moan escaped Erestor´s mouth as Elrond´s fingers encircled his stiff member.  The thumb played on its tip, spreading the formed droplets alongside of it.  Erestor´s body was quivering and he found himself unable to control it. He pushed incoherently  into the fingers as they moved up and down his full length. 

"Elrond…" He managed to say almost unintelligibly.  Only  a warm mouth responded to his plea, it engulfed his penis, pulling it deep inside the other's throat.  Erestor could feel the strong grip holding him steady, preventing him from shaking too hard. 

Elrond managed to hold his lover steady enough with one hand. The other one found the opening of his own pants… he pulled them open to release his painfully swollen member. 

"Will … Not … hold it… long…" Erestor´s fractured voice managed to pant.

Elrond looked up, not releasing his lover's need and saw his beloved almost consumed by the passion of love making… For as much as the Lord Imladris wanted to taste his lover's release, he was aware of his own need. He could wait no more… 

He drew back and pulled his beloved's pants completely off, his own followed. And in less than a second he came to be on top of Erestor once again… 

The quivering body drew closer, asking to be invaded… 

The half- elf spread the pearly droplets forming on the head of his cock down it and without further advice he pressed into Erestor´s body, which arched off the green carpet beneath them. 

His desire proved greater than first expected… The warm passage welcoming him almost unmade him, Elrond had to tightly close his eyes to command himself to relax a little.  Slowly he started to move in and out his lover, causing delightful noises from him. 

With major self control the Lord of Imladris managed to imitate his moves on Erestor´s cock…

With the loud moan from his lover and the sensation of warm release between his fingers, Elrond´s thrusts increased in motion and depth, until his need was too much for him to control… 

Elrond collapsed over Erestor´s chest panting, almost desperately for air as two arms drew him close and held him protectively. 

It took several minutes for their breathing to become even again… and in those eternal  minutes they remained comfortably tangled on the green olive carpet of Elrond´s study floor…

TBC…


	8. Falling into Temptation Part: 8

Title:   **Falling into Temptation:   **

Chapter/ Part: 8. 

Author: Celebrian.

E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com

Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction

Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel    & Elrond / Erestor.   Elladan also mentioned.

Rating: PG13?

Summary: Elrohir´s suspicions about his father's relationship with Erestor get almost confirmed. There is more. But I am not good at summaries and I do not want to give any spoilers away. ;o)

Disclaimer: I don't own them   :o(    But they all live in my mind.

Warnings:  Angst.?            

Author's notes:   According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.

Elvish Translations: Amin mela lle: I love you. // Amin mela lle, beika Erestor: I love you too Erestor. // Mela en´ coiamin: Love of my life // Melamin / Meleth-Nîn: My love. // Lirimaer: Lovely one.// Ammin merna lle,  A´maelarain: I want you, My beloved. // Quel du: Good night.

Feedback:  Please, Please!  I beg of you.  I will be eternally grateful   :o)   

Special thanks to Betas Emerald and Elaine :o)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Erestor was the first one to move… His hand petted softly the dark hair cascading his lover's back as he placed an adoring kiss on the Lord of Imladris´ head.  "Amin mela lle…"  he whispered to the silky, dark hair. And a replying sweet kiss was placed on his chest... 

"Amin mela lle beika Erestor…" Elrond lifted his head from his comfortable, warm pillow and looked at his lover.  "More than you can imagine Mela en´ coiamin" 

Erestor´s hands cupped Elrond´s face to draw his beloved closer into a sweet, tender kiss. 

Once apart, Elrond leaned back to give his beautiful lover a better look and smirked devilishly at the offensive bruise contrasting with the pale soft skin of Erestor´s collarbone. His fingers moved to pet the mark and bending carefully he kissed the purple bruise. 

"Fortunately it is winter…"Erestor mused.

"I will try to control myself next time…" Elrond kissed tenderly, the dark mark before rolling to lie next his lover, who moved closer and started to draw lazy forms over the Lord of Imladris´ bare chest. 

"I'd prefer to stop wearing décolletage in Summer than for you to stop doing that…" Smiling reassuringly he kissed his beloved and stretched over him to get his previously, disregarded goblet of wine.  He drunk a sip of Miruvor and offered the glass to Elrond, who with a slight movement rose** to an almost sitting position.  Erestor pulled the dark braid off his lover's face and tucked it safely behind the pointy tip of his ear.  **

"What is on your mind?" Elrond caressed Erestor´s absent-minded expression after leaving the empty goblet aside. 

" I was remembering the first time we kissed after you married Celebrian…" He smiled at the memory of the sweet kiss that long ago had reassured their feelings better than words. 

"I had assumed I had lost you by that moment… And when I least expected it, you let me got close to you…" Elrond found Erestor´s hand and held it selfishly cradled in his, over his beating heart. "I am not sure if I would have been able to resist you pushing me away any more…" He looked into those expressive dark eyes and a bittersweet smile formed on his sad features. 

Erestor smiled and pressed his lips reassuringly over Elrond´s "My heart never let yours go… And never will. No matter what…" With out breaking eye contact Erestor assured his stressed lover tenderly while asking himself when would he learn to bit his tongue before speaking of the time Celebrian appeared in their lives?… Not everything in their hearts was fully healed… Even though the chief advisor of Imladris assured his lover and himself he had not kept any resentments nor wounds… deeply in his heart, he did… not to his beloved, but to her…She had taken away them something more important than Erestor was ever going to admit… His rightful place in Elrond´s life… He knew she was not guilty but she had been the reason for his almost departure to the undying Lands… Not their marriage… but Celebrian herself… 

"What brought those memories back to your mind?…" 

"I was trying to ease the uncertainty in Glorfindel´s heart… and it just came to my mind…" Erestor spoke freely assuming Elrond would know what he was referring to…

"How is he?…" 

"He claims to be confused… But I think he is afraid…" 

"He is afraid…" Elrond stated, his eyes lost in one of the dark corners of the room. 

" But we can not do anything to ease that fear… he would have to face it alone… and so will Elrohir…until they can face their uncertainties together…" 

"You have spoken with Elrohir. What did he say?…" 

" He is in love…" Elrond looked at his beloved… "You have seen him when he is around Glorfindel…" The house Lords´ smiled at the image of his youngest son admiring his blond tutor… "Despite the expected blushes and lack of words, you can see he is truly in love when you look into his eyes…"

"Glorfindel loves Elrohir… He will take care of him…"

"I know… That is why I do not oppose… Somehow this was meant to be… Elrohir had always been infatuated with Glorfindel… Even since he was a little baby he would prefer his arms over ours…including his mother's" 

"Celebrian was always distant… She was never with them…" Erestor´s body tensed at the remembrance of the golden haired Lady. Erestor had learned to stand almost everything when it came to her; but to see the twins asking desperately for their mother's attention and being constantly rejected, made him fume every single time…

Indeed they might have been over protective with them but all three of them needed to fill a very important and he would dare say impossible,  gap in their life. The one their mother should have filled. A tender kiss  on his still, captive hand brought him back to Elrond´s side. 

"Don't…" Elrond pleaded his lover, aware of the other's mind wandering. "They grew to be strong, decided young elves… Despite the absence of their mother… And we will not ruin this perfect evening discussing her lack of maternal instincts…We have vainly done so and I am not in the mood to do it again now…". The Lord of  Imladris looked sternly at Erestor. His only response was a sweet, adoring kiss. "Good to know you agree with me…" he chuckled pulling Erestor closer for a deeper kiss. 

"Yes… I do agree. This has been a wonderful night… and I want it to remain that way… So… What do you say if I go prepare us a nice, hot bath and take some Miruvor up to the bedroom?"

"That is a very interesting proposition…" He grinned and stood picking up his clothes and handing the respective ones to his lover. "You go get the Miruvor…and some fruit too" he added after some consideration. "I will put this papers away and be right up with you in less than a second…" 

"I doubt the less than a second part but… As I always say, it is worth waiting for you…" Erestor grinned at Elrond who came closer and cupped his face in his hands to kiss his chief advisor passionately. 

"I will not make you wait tonight Melamin…" The Lord of the house purred to the half open lips against his own, making the figure in front of him shiver. 

"I will hold you to that Meleth Nîn…" Erestor freed himself from the loving grip and headed to the door. 

"Ah… Wait… Can you take this to Glorfindel?… I think he might need the use of it…" Elrond picked a small bottle from his desk and handed it to Erestor who was waiting next to the door. "It is the sleeping elixir I promised him…"

" I will give it to him…" 

After stealing a last kiss from his beloved Elrond let him go… and returned to his desk to put the most important papers safe from any possible harm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Erestor almost froze as he noticed Elrohir picking over the shelves of the extensive library. For how long the young elfling had been frolicking near his father's study?… Had he heard anything?… Maybe he had wanted to talk to Elrond and stopped himself because of the evident noises of love making…

Gathering all his self- control Erestor quietly approached his younger charge. 

"Still up Pen-Neth?…" The elder elf asked trying to appear as calm as usual.

"I need a book that Glorfindel asked Elladan and me to read… But I can not find it…" He looked at his dark haired tutor for a brief second and then turned his gaze to the book shelves once again.  "He is going to test us the day after tomorrow and I have only read the first part…". Elrohir sighed annoyed.

"What is the name of the book?…" 

"It speaks of Celebrimbor and Narvi. Elladan told me he had put  it on  its respective shelf yet I can not find it…" Elrohir looked at Erestor. "What was the reason for you to stay up this late?. You are usually one of the first to retire for bed once dinner is over…" he asked, playing puzzled, and had to suppress a smirk from forming on his features as Erestor tried to hide his uneasiness. 

"I got distracted speaking to your father, Pen-Neth… I am afraid I lost track of time…" The dark haired eldar smiled awkwardly to his student and secured his telling gaze once again, on the safety of the shelves.  "Here it is…" He took the book from the highest part of the bookcase and handed it to Elrohir. The long dark hair covering the recent mark inflicted by his lover's mouth, had faintly brushed away, unveiling it to Elrohir´s quick eyes. 

"Thankyou …" Elrohir grinned as his previous suspicions were utterly confirmed, and had to bite his tongue, not to give his recent discovery away … 

"It is an extensive book, you better start your reading…" The elf Lord smiled at Elrohir tenderly.

"Yes… I will do that…Thankyou Erestor." The young prince smiled affectionately at his tutor and with this small gesture, Erestor was able to see the reason of his blond friend's problem… The young elfling was adoringly charming, his moves naturally graceful and his voice, a honeyed whisper to the ears… the dark haired tutor had seen Elrohir´s charms in action a few times when he caught the pair of lovebirds working, thinking they were alone… 

Glorfindel was lost…

"Elrohir!…" His youngest charge turned to face him cradling the book tightly against his chest. "Are you going upstairs?…" .  Erestor stepped forward closing the distance his student had recently created.

"Yes…" 

"Can you take this to Glorfindel on the way to your room?…" Erestor had to suppress a chuckle as Elrohir´s hands almost dropped the cradled book to take the offered small bottle. 

"What is it?…" Elrohir asked moving the transparent label, making the greenish liquid dance from one side of the container to the other.

"It is the sleeping elixir your father prepared for him… It will help him sleep…" 

"Ah… This will do him good, he had not been sleeping well this past days…"Elrohir´s eyes jumped from the dancing liquid to Erestor´s face who was listening amused to the youngster's words… "… so I have noticed…He looks tired… Do you not notice him tired?…" In his desperate effort to cover his out loud thinking Elrohir started to babble almost naming every single elf that had remarked that his beloved looked tired… 

"Yes… I have noticed…" Erestor assured quietly, smiling as he cupped his charge's shoulder, gently leading him to the main stairs which would lead him to the family bedrooms. "I am positive this will help…" 

Erestor grinned as he saw Elrohir rushing to his beloved's bedroom… He would help his blond friend clear the confusion in his mind and for the fear… well… He had fought a Balrog… What on Arda could possible make him fear a sweet elfling like Elrohir?… 

Erestor chuckled at his own thinking of a persistent, adorable Elrohir… and went to the kitchen for his beloved's fruit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Glorfindel was leaning against the head of his bed; his closed eyes allowed him to replay the past afternoon events more vividly…

* * * * * * * 

_"It is already ruined…"Elrohir had complained, leaning into to Glorfindel´s  body bending next to his… _

_"Corrections do not ruin documents when you are studying… They help you learn…" The blond eldar had stated, lost in the depth of Elrohir green eyes. "Now… Do you remember which was the correct symbol?…" He had forced himself out of his trance._

_"Mnnn… No…I do not think so…" Elrohir had lied looking innocently at him and Glorfindel had not cared, not cared at all… he  wanted Elrohir to came closer… so he had taken the quill and had carefully shook the excess of ink from it. Then leaning forward – and closer to the appealing  young elf – he  drew the correct symbol on the yellowy paper, despite the uncharacteristic shake in his pulse. _

_"There…"Glorfindel had placed the quill in its place and leaned backwards, trying to avoid the aching proximity with the young elf's body. He had smiled tenderly at Elrohir and asked him to correct the other mistake… He would not have manage the trembling of his pulse to give the right form to the other symbol…_

_* * * * * *_

_Elrohir had lift his gaze from his writing to spy on him and he had not been able to change his object of admiration quickly enough… Elrohir had noticed him staring at him… Sighing heavily he had buried himself in the pages of his book._

_* * * * * *_

_"You did not mention any length limit…" The young prince had grinned mischievously when Glorfindel had remarked the extent of his work. . _

_"I think this will do Pen Neth…" He had  smirked amused at his smart charge. _

_"I am not finished yet…" Elrohir had  drawn closer to him, setting his body on fire, as it always happened when the elfling was too near to him._

_"Are you planning on translating the history of Arda into Dwarven?…" He had unsuccessfully  tried to ease the painful necessity of closeness._

"If that is what it takes to be near you…". Elrohir had purred seductively, staring into his eyes. Again, his student had used that honeyed voice he had used some nights ago when they cuddled next to the big fire in the Halls…Was Elrohir aware of the power of that melodic, entrancing purr?… 

_How simple it would had been to kiss him right then, how easy it would had been surrendering to one of his more innocent desires…A kiss…A tender, loving kiss.  He had only needed to bend a couple of inches and Elrohir´s sweet mouth would have been his… Glorfindel´s mind had already  played with this idea several times, getting this close to his youngest charge made his mind wander through places Glorfindel had never wanted to admit…but now… it was impossible to suppress the desire. Because he had tasted those lips, and they were sweeter than honey itself… _

_He would have worshiped first the upper lip, to lovingly find the other one waiting below, as his hands tangled in that silky feathery dark hair draping over those slender shoulders… Glorfindel suppressed a faint moan from leaving his parted lips as the images of the first shared kiss with Elrohir came to his mind… The youngster's hot skin brushing whit his, playfully teasing him... He could perfectly remember the hard nipples pressing blatantly against his awakened flesh, crying of his beloveds arousal…the taunting lips gaining confidence with every slight movement of his tongue…_

* * * * * * * 

Glorfindel´s head felt backwards as his hand moved to rest on his groin…His breathing becoming ever more erratic with arousal as past torturing sensations came to tease him with something he could not have… not yet at least…

_ The palm of his hand gently rubbed the needy flesh under the fabric of his pants…he was getting harder and harder with every memory and his own touch…until something pulled him brusquely out of his trance… _

Someone had knocked on the door…

There it was again… a soft knock… somebody wanted to see him… 

Glorfindel cursed himself for the state he was in… and managed to recover his lost voice… "Coming…" he stated, as he gathered his large robe which was resting at the feet of the bed. That would cover his untaken care of need. 

"Elrohir?…" Glorfindel did not know whether to pull the young elfling inside, to his bed and let him do whatever he wanted to do to him; or to ask why was he up this late at night… The blond eldar closed his eyes momentarily as the ambiguous ideas played in his mind.

"Are you felling well?…" The younger elf asked, his voice tinted with concern.

"Yes…"

"You are flushed!…" Elrohir free hand cupped the eldar´s forehead… "And warm…"

"I am well Lirimaer… I … was sitting next to the fire… that is all…" Glorfindel smiled reassuringly at his beloved, who was looking even more adorable than usual, frowning his brow in worry and staring at him… " I am well… What is it that you need at this hour of the night… You should be sleeping…"

"I am no child …" Elrohir stated a little annoyed both because he had just sounded like an infant and because the object of his desire saw him like one. How was Glorfindel going to see him as a possible lover if he could not stop seeing him as a child?…

"I know…" The blond eldar smiled reassuringly. 

"Erestor asked me to bring you this…" The young prince handled the little bottle to the blond eldar.  Their hands rose briefly and both elves seemed to froze in time, their eyes locking together, watching at the other longingly until Glorfindel pulled his hand away from the heavenly contact. 

"Thankyou…"  Glorfindel, tried to focus on the small phial, he could not bear to look at Elrohir. It ached his body to know that he could not pull the youngster inside and worship his beloved with adoring kisses... The blond eldar gazed at Elrohir… No… he could not… If he started kissing him tonight, he would not be able to stop… "You should go back to bed Lirimaer… It is late…" 

Elrohir melted at the hearing of the new adjective Glorfindel used to call him… Surely he had declared that Elrohir was lovely several times in the past but know, the single word seemed to have a whole different new meaning… Maybe it was the intonation in which was it said… Or maybe the eldar´s eyes spoke a different language than the other times… Elrohir was not sure what the change really was… but he loved to hear him calling him that way…

"I will go to bed after you give me my goodnight kiss…" The dark haired prince purred seductively, looking for the other's reaction, and smiled when the mighty blond eldar blushed pretty much like he did… 

Glorfindel bent, closing the distance between the two of them and kissed the elfling´s temple… as he usually did when he tucked the young one into bed. Then he looked at his young pursuer. Elrohir was gazing back at him in frustration and the blond eldar had to suppress a smirk as his teasing kiss had disappointed his beloved Elrohir… "There … you are set for bed now…" He smiled affectionately at his young love as this one tried to form a plausible excuse to get what he wanted. 

"That is all?…" Was the only thing Elrohir came out with as he stared impatiently at his blond tutor gazing back at him with both his arms crossed in his chest. "I know I promised I would wait …" 

" Come here…" Glorfindel smiled lovingly and cupped Elrohir´s face in both his hands to tenderly kiss him.  

Elrohir whimpered at the surprise of the exquisite assault, his body trembled as Glorfindel´s lips brushed against his own for some seconds until the blond elf started to worship devotedly each one of them, the lower one first and the upper one a fraction of seconds later... The eldar´s body was close, yet not touching his, and his warm breathing colliding with his own… in erratic gasps of air. Until the feathery like mouth moved away breaking the magical kiss…

"Was that better?" The elder elf whispered pressing his forehead with Elrohir´s to playfully brush the tip of their noses together… never releasing the youngsters flushed face…

"Mnnn?…Yes…" The prince of Imladris stated drowsily, opening his eyes to face at his beloved smiling lovingly at him. 

"Will you go to bed now?" His heart pounded faster, if this… surrendering to one of his purest desires made him feel like this… Glorfindel could not imagine what it would be to allow himself to love Elrohir´s body and let his own be loved too…

"Do I have too?…" Elrohir´s nose played against Glorfindel´s in a childish act that took a new different meaning to him… 

"Yes…" The blond eldar purred before kissing the tip of Elrohir´s nose. "You do…" he smiled tenderly and after petted the elfling´s cheek he moved away from the prince's personal  space. 

"Alright…" Elrohir grinned charmingly at Glorfindel "Quel du Glorfindel…" and against his own will  he turned to leave… 

"Quel du, Lirimaer…"

The elder elf watched as his beloved pranced through the hallway to his own private chambers, and after turning one last time to see him timidly, the young elf entered his room leaving Glorfindel sighing with repressed desire…

TBC…


	9. Falling into Temptation PArt:9

Title:   **Falling into Temptation**:   

Chapter/ Part: 9. 

Author: Celebrian.

E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com

Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction

Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel    &    Elrond / Erestor.   Elladan also mentioned.

Rating: PG13.

Summary:  Upset twins are comforted… (Mnnn… No, Not that way ;o)

Disclaimer: I don't own them   :o(    But they all live in my mind.

Warnings:  Angst?                                                                                                   

Author's notes:   According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.

Elvish Translations: Amin mela lle: I love you. // Amin mela lle, beika Erestor: I love you too Erestor. // Mela en´ coiamin: Love of my life // Lirimaer: Lovely one.// Ammin merna lle,  A´maelarain: I want you, My beloved. // Quel amrun: Good morning. Menelya: Friday. // Ada: Father/ Papa. 

Feedback:  Please, Please!  I beg of you.  I will be eternally grateful   :o)   

_Special Thanks to Emerald and Elaine for the wonderful beta work. :o)._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Glorfindel stepped out of his room and Erestor, who was heading to the dinning room, stopped to great his friend.

"Quel amrun Glorfindel" The dark haired elf smirked at the blond one "You slept well?…"

"Quel amrun Erestor…" The blond eldar looked at his friend smiling as they made their way downstairs… 

"Did the elixir reach you last night?…" Erestor asked, chuckling softly. 

"Indeed it did…"  Glorfindel affirmed, looking ahead. "Although I must admit the carrier was not one of the ones I expected… I must thank you for that…" He turned to face at his dark haired friend. 

"You are welcome…" Erestor smiled. "Did he behave? Or did he give you a hard time?…"

"Ah… he always gives me a hard time… You know him… He can not stop been adorable…" The blond eldar sighed ,defeated, as Elrohir´s door opened.  

"Quel amrun, Erestor… Glorfindel…" Elrohir sang happily as he stepped out of his private chambers. 

"Quel amrun Elrohir…" Erestor smirked as Elrohir blushed at the sight of the blond elf.  "How strange for you to be up this early in the morning…"

"I have not been able to sleep…" Elrohir stated after a flashed look to his beloved. 

"Bad dreams Pen-Neth?" Erestor smirked.

"No… I just couldn't…" 

The three elves walked quietly to the dinning room and there they waited for the missing ones to arrive.

Elrohir sat in his usual place in front of Glorfindel, Erestor at his father's side and Elladan facing him. Finally, when the five of them gathered around the table, the servants started to serve the food. 

Elrohir was famished, last night he had finished the contents of the fruit tray in his room, and later he had been too lazy to walked downstairs and prepare something to snack on.

"You seem rested Glorfindel… I must assume the elixir worked fine…"Elrond spoke to the blond eldar.

"It did…"

"I will prepare you some more in the afternoon then… I assume you will be needing it…" The Lord of the house gazed at his younger son. "Shall I prepare some for you too Elrohir?…" 

"Ah?… You spoke to me Ada?…"  Elrohir lifted his gaze from the table´s spot he was staring at. 

"You look tired… Have you not slept?…"

"Ah… No… I could not… I needed to read a book…" 

"Which book?…" Asked Elrond as he peeled a peach. 

"The one Glorfindel asked us to read"

"Have you finished it?…"Elladan asked after drinking his tea.

"No…" Elrohir did not really want to talk about this… He had tried all night to concentrate on the dammed book but it had been impossible, all he had in mind was Glorfindel´s lips against his own. And the regret of been so drowsy and overwhelmed not to ask for another kiss…He had only been able to read twelve pages…

"You read all night… You must be close to finishing it…" Elladan realised something was wrong and gave up his little interrogatory as his younger twin looked at him pleading to shut up.

"How many pages have you read?…" Glorfindel asked quietly, studying carefully the younger prince's expressions. 

"Some…" Elrohir looked at his plate blushing before facing his elder love. "I will finish it for tomorrow." * _Somehow_…*

"Elrohir has had some rough days…"  Elladan stated, defending his brother. "Maybe we can move the day of the test?…" 

Elrond´s head snapped from their sons to his blond friend and so did his lover's; this was indeed a tough decision for Glorfindel. 

Elrond was sure Elrohir had not read the book and would not be able to finish it for the next day, not to mention to answer questions about it…  If the blond eldar gave the test Elrohir would not pass it… Yet he could not cancel and moved the time limit just because… 

"I will consider if Elrohir tells me how many pages he has read, or if he really thinks he will be able to end the appointed task for tomorrow…" The blond eldar stared at his beloved, firmly yet lovingly as he always did with both his students. 

"Well… I am not sure I WILL finish it for tomorrow… but I can try…" Elrohir played with the corner of his napkin. 

"There is no point in you taking the test and failing…Pen-Neth" Glorfindel had to bite his tongue as he almost called Elrond´s littlest son Lirimaer in front of everybody… "I want you to learn… if you think you will not be able to learn what you need to pass tomorrow's test we can change the date… you have had some rough days as Elladan said…" he managed to continue… "But this will not become a routine… You two know I only change deadlines in special occasions. Only."

"We know…" Elrohir whispered looking at him adoringly… 

"Menelya, next week…" He looked at both the twins. " And it will not be moved from that day…"

"It can not… Or it will be too close with the one I am going to give them…" Erestor stated. 

" Another test?!…Of what?…"Elladan complained. "I have finished one book already… Can we not take a rest?… We are studying all the time!…"

"Well we can always leave some books for summer time…" Erestor stated severely. "Although that would cut off several of the outdoors activities…" 

Elrond´s head was now snapping from his lover to his oldest son… they were always quarrelling…not odd at all if you considered both their tempers… it was quite amusing to watch from the outside… 

"That is not what I meant… I said that we deserve a rest. Now… We have worked hard all winter… Ada?!" Elladan asked for his father's help.

"I will not meddle in this matter…" Elrond stated, raising a hand and slightly denying with his head both his son and lover, who stared at him waiting for him to speak. 

"Ada!". Elladan pouted. "This is not fair!…"

"You can rest while Elrohir finishes reading his book…" Glorfindel stated quietly trying to dissipate the oldest twin's distress.   

"I am tired of reading…" Elladan still pouted, now staring at his plate, while picking up his food.

"Summer is close Elladan… Sooner than you can imagine you will be able to ride and walk through the woods as you much like…"Elrond said soothingly to his son… He was the one suffering the most from been secluded in the house all winter. The weather was not usually like this… but this winter had been a very cruel one…the blizzards had closed all the paths and the forest was a treacherous place… 

Although the ring protected the entire valley it was not enough to stop the continuous snow storms… and Elrond was not going to use Vilya unless it was extremely necessary… It had been hard, but the worst had passed… Spring will come and with it, guests will start filling the house…

"Can I go upstairs?…"

"You have not finished your food yet…" Erestor remarked firmly.

"I am not hungry any more…" 

"Alright…But do not go out!"

Elladan sighed and left the table without looking at any of the ones he left behind.

The three elder and the youngest prince finished their breakfast quietly, Elrohir asked his father's permition to leave the table as soon as he finished his food, Glorfindel also left in a hurry leaving the two lovers alone…

"Will you talk to him or would you prefer that I do it?"  Elrond asked quietly to his beloved who was playing absentminded with his tea's  spoon.

"No… I will"  Erestor pulled his gaze from the repetitive movements of his fingers moving the spoon and looked at Elrond, who was smiling with affectionate reassurance at him. 

The younger dark haired elf stood to leave and as he passed Elrond´s chair he felt a strong hold grabbing his arm. Erestor looked down at the seated half-elf and bent to kiss him softly on the lips. The Lord of Imladris´ fingers petted his check tenderly and then he let him go… to go find the upset elfling…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Elrohir found his brother sitting next to the bubbly pool of water,  under the house. The same place he had found Glorfindel some days ago…

"I do not want to talk Elrohir…" Elladan warned without taking his eyes from the water at his feet. "Go chase Glorfindel or something…" 

"Elladan… Why are you speaking to me like that?".

"Is that not your new favourite pastime?… Follow our blond tutor around?…" The oldest twin looked angrily at his mirror image and smiled arrogantly. "Is that not?"

"Why are you been cruel to me?…" Elrohir sat next to his older brother and looked at him, avoiding his gaze. Elladan had managed to hurt him with his cruel statement but he always behaved like this when he was upset; the youngest prince was learning how to control his own temper when it came to these situations. Elladan always blurted out the first cruel thing he had in his mind and Elrohir needed to learn how to remain calm and reasonable. There was no use in the two of them killing each other with every misunderstanding they had. 

"I am sorry Elrohir, I did not mean what I said… I am just … nervous…"

"You should probably avoid speaking with Erestor when you are nervous… you two always end up fighting about trivial things…"

"You consider trivial the fact that we have been reading, I do not know how many books for months without being able to leave the house?". 

"You did leave the house when you escaped to be with…" 

"Why did you come to speak to me?, to tell me you are on their side?!" The older brother interrupted. 

"No!. I am on no one's side… Is just that… well I do not understand why you are feeling so trapped… You go with Erestor to the stables every day, and help to pick up wood, and… you spend lots of time outdoors Elladan… I think there might be something more that you do not want to tell me…" 

"There is not."

"Elladan…" Elrohir pleaded. 

"Can I speak to Elladan alone, Elrohir?, Please?" Both twins instantly saw the intruder Erestor was looking at them. He had entered the room a few moments ago, his presence had been unnoticed under the constant sound of the falling water.   

"Yes…" Elrohir nodded and stood, leaving the other elves behind and he heard as Erestor thanked him…

The elven Lord approached his student and silently sat next to him.

"I am sorry I raised my voice at you Erestor…" Elladan mumbled almost incoherently.

"I am sorry I upset you …" Erestor stated, making Elladan face him. "Why are you looking so surprised?!" The elven Lord laughed softly " I have certainly admitted my mistakes before…"

"You were not wrong… I had raised my voice at you… and I know it does not take much to make you angry." Elladan smiled bashfully. "Well you are not …"

"I know I am not Glorfindel…" Erestor smiled at the uncertainty of his charge as he spoke what he had in mind. 

"Ah… Things would be boring if you were … I would only have father to quarrel with…" The younger elf giggled, amused, forgetting momentarily his worries. 

"This is good. The first time I have seen you smiling in a long time…" The elder elf was pleased to see his charge calmed. 

"I smile…" Elladan assured sounding childlike.

"I see … so you just never smile when I am around…" Erestor teased.

"No…"The prince of Imladris stifled a small nervous laugh. " Is just that I do not have to many reasons to smile lately…" He looked at his dark haired tutor studying him. 

"Why is that Pen-Neth?." 

"I…" The younger elf's face abruptly saddened as he started to play nervously with the sash of his robe, twitching it between his long fingers. "Well… I… I miss Elrohir… he is busy with his things and … I feel lonely when I do not have him around…." Elladan sighed heavily. 

"You two are growing up, Elladan. You have to become accustomed to the changes, it will not be easy, but you will manage. Elrohir will find a partner and so will you… Each of you will want to spend time with them but that does not mean either of you will ever stop feeling what you feel for each other…" He smiled reassuringly at his young pupil. "You will not lose him…" 

"I know I will not lose him, but he will stop spending time with me to spend it with his significant other…He already does… and I will have no one …" He looked at Erestor who was looking fondly at him "I am not jealous of him… I …"

"Elladan…" Erestor whispered pulling the hair away from the oldest twin's face. "You will NEVER be alone… Elrohir might find a lover, but you will ALWAYS have him to listen to you or be there for you. As well as you will ALWAYS have your father, Glorfindel and me… There is no need for you to feel the way you do… Because we will never let you be alone… we all love you Pen-Neth., and you will always be able to count on us for anything…" the older elf sighed. "If you do feel lonely, and Elrohir is busy… you can always distract your mind with…"

"No books!…"

"I was not going to say books!…" The dark haired eldar laugh heartily at his student's abrupt interruption. "I was going to tell you that whenever you fell lonely you can always spend some time with any of us…"

"Mnnn… But, Ada is always working in the study, Glorfindel… well, he is busy…and you…" Elladan looked at Erestor as he frowned, waiting for his description. "Well… why can you not be always like this?!…"

"You said it yourself Pen-Neth, you would get bored with two sympathetic tutors…"

"Yes… But I like you like this, too…" Elladan smiled timidly. 

"Well … Thankyou…" Erestor smiled in amusement, making his young charge blush. "…You can spend time with me, Elladan, I might be harsh sometimes but …It is who I am…Everybody can tell you I have a strong temper…"

"I know… and I know you love us…" He smiled shyly at the elder elf. "Thankyou Erestor…"

"You are welcome…" The dark haired eldar smiled at his charge and patted Elladan´s back reassuringly before standing. "Now I better take you to the library… We do not want to upset Glorfindel do we?"

_* I doubt he would be if I do not appear *_ Elladan thought to himself. 

After helping the other elf to stand they started their way to the library. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

At the same time in the library…

Glorfindel was staring through he window. His eyes lost somewhere in the distance. His hearing concentrated on the singing of the birds outside the house. He crossed his arms on his chest and sighed.

"Something worries you?." 

"I was listening to the birds" The blond eldar turned to face his beloved who was standing near his desk, staring at the papers he had written the day before. "There were not many mistakes, in your writing… Only the first four pages had a couple of misspellings…"

Elrohir only smiled and sat quietly in his place.  

The blond elf silently approached his pupil and sat next to him. "You look troubled." Glorfindel said as he pulled Elrohir´s hair away from his face and tucked it carefully behind the alluring pointy ear. 

"I am well." The young prince tried unsuccessfully to reassure Glorfindel, as he fought not to cuddle into his beloved's tender touch. Elladan had insinuated that he chased their blond tutor around as if he were a dog… And here he was… not craving the tender, loving touch a dog would crave but the one a cat would certainly purr with … and so would Elrohir if it were a little bit more intimate…  

" Then why the gloom in your eyes?."

The eldar´s body was close to Elrohir´s, his lips whispering concerned words to the youngster's ears… Elrohir wanted to close the distance and kiss his beloved, but Elladan´s words still echoed in his mind.  "Elladan said something to hurt me…" He mumbled a little dizzy from the other's proximity.

"You know your brother does not think about what he says when he is upset… Lirimaer."  The prince of Imladris raised his gaze to look at the elder elf. "I am sure he did not meant whatever he said to you…" This was not the usual consolation Elrohir would have received from Glorfindel. It sounded similar, yet different to the dark haired elf's heart. Maybe it was the proximity of their bodies that mystified it. Or maybe the soft musical whisper soothing his despair instead of the usual tone of voice… It did not really matter… Elrohir liked the change of the eldar´s improved soothing technique.

 Elrohir leaned on Glorfindel´s shoulder, and closing his eyes, he let the eldar´s perfume invade his senses, making him even dizzier. The prince of Imladris loved this scent. It reminded him of all the nights he had slithered into his beloved's bedroom and snuggled in the security of his blond protector's  arms. How many times had Elrohir fallen asleep holding tightly the blond elf's hand to wake in the morning and find himself still cradling it selfishly.  Now that same hand was petting his cheek softly  as the honeyed whisper asked him if he wanted to go talk to his twin brother… The prince declined the offer with a slight movement of his head still resting on the eldar´s shoulder.

 _* I love you *_ Elrohir wanted to whisper but found himself so entranced, he could not find the words. Glorfindel´s breathing was somehow erratic and his body was faintly trembling. 

Despite his trance Elrohir was aware that they were still in the library and that in any moment anybody could find them. But he did not care, he did not want to move away. He wanted more… 

Elrohir pulled his head up from the safety of it's recent nest and with a shaky hand cupped the blond eldar´s cheek.  Inducing the other to face him, the dark haired elf faintly kissed his beloved; his eyes remained closed and the kiss was only a sparkle in time but their lips had brushed and Glorfindel had not pulled away… nor resisted as he always did… 

When the prince of Imladris opened his eyes, he found a loving smile welcoming him to reality… as a tender hand petted his dark mane… Glorfindel was there… with him … and he had not needed to chase him this time… he had approached by his own means… 

"You feel better now?" The blond eldar whispered as his hand pulled the dark stray braids upon Elrohir´s shoulder. 

"Yes." Elrohir smiled at his beloved tenderly. Looking at Glorfindel he realized he would chase the golden haired eldar as long as he needed to be chase because he loved him and he knew Glorfindel loved him too. Elrohir decided not to pay attention to Elladan´s, or anybody else's mean words. 

The young prince was strong-minded enough to work hard and win the eldar´s heart. 

TBC…


	10. Falling into temptation Part:10

Falling into Temptation. Chapter/ Part: 10. 

Author: Celebrian.

E-mail: Celebrian@datafull.com

Web page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Celebrianlotrsfanfiction

http://www.geocities.com/sabrinallo/index.html

Pairing: Elrohir/ Glorfindel    &    Elrond / Erestor.   Elladan also mentioned.

Rating: PG13.

Summary:  A chaotic morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own them   :o(    But they all live in my mind.

Warnings:  kinda funny I suppose…       

Author's notes:   According to elvish majority standards. An elf reaches adulthood at the age of 50 our 21 equivalent. So in this story Elrohir and Elladan are between 40 and 41 elvish years. This would make them 17 in human standards.

Elvish Translations: Amin mela lle: I love you. // Amin mela lle, beika Erestor: I love you too Erestor. // Mela en´ coiamin: Love of my life // Lirimaer: Lovely one.// Ammin merna lle,  A´maelarain: I want you, My beloved. // Quel amrun: Good morning. Menelya: Friday. // Ada: Father/ Papa. // Mead: Sweet wine of fermented honey.

Feedback:  Please, Please!  I beg of you.  I will be eternally grateful   :o)   

_* *  Special Thanks to Betas Emerald & Elaine :o)  * *_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A soft murmur made them pull apart. Glorfindel drew back in his chair as Erestor and Elladan appeared through the side door. 

Erestor smirked as he saw his golden haired friend pulling away quickly from his beloved's side.  The dark haired tutor prompted a hesitant Elladan to step in the room. 

"Here I bring you your lost student…"

"I was about to go looking for you, Elladan…" The blond eldar looked at Elladan fondly and smiled reassuringly to his oldest charge. 

"He thought he could skip his class today." The dark haired tutor said playing fake gravity. 

"But we are going to draw maps today!" Glorfindel stated thrilled.

"And it is a very useful thing. Right?" Elladan asked frowning with both his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Of course it is…" Glorfindel rose from his chair and approached the two elves standing close to the door. 

"He likes maps …" Erestor explain to Elladan who was looking at Glorfindel, as if the blond eldar had stated the task at hand would be the most enjoyable ever, "one of Glorfindel´s favourite types of work…"

"Indeed… It is quite interesting to draw maps, you need to be extremely precise" The golden haired eldar looked briefly at Erestor and then gazed his student once more. "Go fetch the maps on that shelf and find one you like."

"Alright…" Elladan nodded, still gloomy, heading to the appointed shelves with his brother.

"Get all you need to start, I will be right back." 

Both elder left the library and, after walking a considerable distance so the twins would not be able to listen, Erestor finally spoke.  

"Try to pay special attention to Elladan today, he misses Elrohir and he feels lonely" Erestor watched Glorfindel carefully as the golden haired eldar nodded. "I was thinking I might take both of them to the stables with me this afternoon."

"Yes. It will do them good to spend some time together." Glorfindel stated quietly.

"Do not dare blame yourself for this…"Erestor ordered firmly as he saw his friends self guilt darkening the momentary bliss on his features. "If it was not you Elrohir would have fallen for another elf… and he  would have been busy pursuing another instead of you… but this would have still be happening. They are only growing up. And we all know how susceptible Elladan is in the matters of the ones who love him"

"Yes… And since he has broken up with Firnloos he has been… "

The two elder stopped their conversation as they heard the beginning of a discussion not far away. After looking at each other they hurried to the library. As soon as they entered the elven tutors found their students, trying to rescue the now partially black maps from spilled ink. 

"I have told you to be careful Elrohir!…Look what you have done!" Elladan accused.

"I already said I was sorry! There is no need for you to yell at me!" 

"There is no need for anybody to raise their voices." Stated Glorfindel quietly as he and Erestor approached the messed desk. "Accidents do happen… Go clean your hands" The golden haired eldar stared at the desk, trying to figure out which object should be removed first.

"I am sorry Glorfindel…" Elrohir pouted. 

"It is alright Elrohir. Now, go clean your hands." Erestor could see the gloom filling Elrohir´s eyes as Glorfindel paid no heed to his apology, instead concentrating on the mess he and his brother had caused.

Both elflings left the room and their tutors behind as they headed to the kitchen.

Erestor watched the desk and took the small things away as Glorfindel took the robe, which had been obviously, used in the attempt to absorb some of the ink, off the map. The blond eldar sighed at the sight of a bigger mess under the piece of clothing.

"I can not move this. I will leave a trail of ink if I do."

"Mnnn… That glass vessel!…" The dark haired elf took the empty glass container and handed it to Glorfindel who made a bundle to squeeze into it. 

"Elrond will not be happy with this." The blond elf stated as he pulled a stray braid out his view. 

"It was an accident. Stay still" Erestor ordered as he smirked. "You have ink in your cheek" He said as he rubbed the ugly stain off his friend's pale skin. 

"It will match my hands I suppose…" He bitterly mused as he stared at his black fingers.

 "Yes…"Erestor giggled. 

The twins stopped at the entrance as they saw the elders that close. They were only taking care of the stain but somehow they seemed younger to the elflings eyes. Maybe it was the fact that elder elves were rarely that close to each other…unless they were lovers…or maybe it was because they were giggling as young elves do… Erestor was trying gleefully to remove the dark stain as he sniggered and Glorfindel was smirking, amused. 

"Stay still. Glorfindel." Erestor smiled. "There"

Elrohir envied and hated Erestor at that moment. He was touching HIS elf. Glorfindel was HIS. And he did not want anybody to touch him. Ever!. 

As the younger prince's irritation grew, his brother wondered if the two elves he was watching had been lovers in the past. Something twitched in his stomach, at his consideration, but he was not able to recognize why.

"Thankyou." Glorfindel smiled at Erestor and looked at the two young elves staring at them in awe. "You are back.."

"I will take this to the kitchen…And you do not touch your face!." The dark haired eldar commanded chuckling as he left the library with the glass vessel; containing the now, ruined piece of clothing. 

"We better start doing something. You two tidy the desk while I go wash my hands." Glorfindel left, and Elrohir´s eyes followed the blond eldar off the room. 

"Will you stare at the entrance until he comes back, or are you going to help me?" Elladan asked annoyed, making his twin face him. "You think they might have been lovers?" He asked puzzled as Elrohir took some clean maps from the floor. 

"NO." The younger elf tried vainly to control the tone of his voice. 

"You do not think so or you do not want to think so?" Elladan asked calmly.

Elrohir stared at his twin for some moments completely lost in his anger and suddenly stormed out of the room, leaving a surprised Elladan watching him disappear through the stone arcade.  

* * * * * * * * * * *

Elrohir entered Glorfindel´s room and stepped into the bathroom where the blond elf still worked to remove the remains of dark ink from his pale long fingers. 

"Elrohir what are you doing here?!. You should be down stairs helping your brother." Glorfindel stated seriously

"Have you slept with him?" The young prince inquired, making the serious elf stare at him, frowning in his confusion. "With Erestor. Have you ever bedded him?" 

"Elrohir, you are out of your place." Glorfindel stated firmly to his young charge as he reached for a towel to dry his still inky hands. 

"You are avoiding my question." The prince of Imladris stared angrily at the blond eldar, demanding an immediate answer.

"You are being childish Pen-Neth" Glorfindel warned quietly as he tossed the towel aside and look angrily at his beloved. "Now. Let us go downstairs and forget this ever happened." He passed next to the young elf, who crossed his arms over his chest whilst looking at him sternly.

"I will not leave this room, until you answer what I have asked you!"

Glorfindel turned to face the stubborn elfling and he saw mixed with the demanding features of his beloveds beautiful face, signs of an imminent pout being furiously held back. 

This image reminded Glorfindel that he was not dealing with a grown up elf, he was dealing with an elfling who has not reached his majority yet. And whose insecurities were surely increased by his inexperience in the field of love. "No." He stated after a deep sigh. "I have never bedded Erestor."

"Then why did you let him touch you?". The youngster's arms fell to his sides as his features combined misery with jealousy. "I want to be the only one to touch you!"

"You are." He affirmed, locking his gaze with Elrohir´s.

"No. I am not. You would not let me near you ." Warm, protective arms enfolded him soothing the distress away as soft calming kisses were spread on his hair. 

"You are near me now. And you were yesterday…" Glorfindel smiled lovingly at his beloved who had pulled his head up to face him. "…when we kissed…" the blond eldar smiled as Elrohir blushed. 

"Yes… but, I want…" Elrohir tangled his arms around the eldar´s neck. "I want to be with you Glorfindel…" His eyelashes fluttered unconsciously. 

* _If you only could imagine how much do I have to fight the urge to pull you to my bed now… and love you…* "You promised you would wait…" The eldar´s whisper reminded him. The blond one, thought better to focus on the promise Elrohir had made the day before than trying to explain WHY they should wait. * __Why should we wait?* He asked to himself as Elrohir hands slid inside of the neck of his robe, to pet teasingly the nape of his neck… His beloved was too young and fragile… and this whole scene had managed to prove this … _

"And I will… but I do not want others to touch you…I want you to myself…"

"I am yours Elrohir. Have you not noticed yet?" The blond eldar smiled as Elrohir grinned pleased with that idyllic statement. "I am yours…" Elrohir kissed him possessively and Glorfindel allowed the young elf to hold him close, to posses him…even if it was only with a kiss.

 Finally air was claimed by their lungs… They looked at each other for some seconds and Glorfindel pulled away, taking Elrohir´s hand in his own. Silently, he leaded the younger one to the door and into the library.

The same mess was still on the floor and on the desk, and Elladan was nowhere to be seen. 

"Elladan?" Glorfindel called. 

"He is not here…" Elrohir whispered and looked at his beloved. "I might have left him… speaking to himself… I …" 

"You stay here… and please try to tidy that mess. I will go see where your brother is." The elder elf left after Elrohir´s quiet nod. 

* * * * * * * * 

He had searched the entire house and found no signs of Elladan. The oldest twin was a master when it came to hiding. He would only be found if he wished to be… 

Glorfindel entered the kitchen which was the last place Elladan would set a foot in. Too many maids together in one place he said, when Elrond punished him with kitchen duty… but the blond eldar decided to take a look anyway…

He only saw Erestor still holding the library vessel, cradled in his arms as he talked to one of the cooks. 

After nodding respectfully to the one he was speaking to, the dark haired elf approached his friend, watching him with a puzzled look. 

"What have they done now?" Erestor asked at Glorfindel´s troubled expression.

"I can not find Elladan. Have you not seen him?"

"Not since I left him in the library…"

"I have searched the entire house and there is no sign of him. I hope he has not gone out alone…"The golden haired elf said as he rubbed his temple in a worried mannerism. 

"I do not think he did… he is clever enough to know better. He will not enrage his father now that his reprimand is ending. How did you manage to lose Elladan?" Erestor asked amused and intrigued. 

"I left after you did, to go wash my hands and Elrohir followed some minutes after … He appeared in the bathroom and when we came down Elladan was gone."

"Did he made a scene?…"Erestor looked at his friend who was quietly searching the place with his eyes.

"Who?" Glorfindel managed to say distracted.

"Elrohir." With the mention of the youngest prince name Erestor got Glorfindel´s full attention. "He was about to shout at me to step away from you when he saw us…"

"Are you planning on carrying that all day?" Glorfindel asked a little annoyed at the elf standing infront of him cradling the vessel as if it was an injured animal.

 These had been really long hours and they still had all day to survive the young prince's particular moods…

"I knew it… I should be more careful when the little one is around… If he is half the way his father is …" Erestor spoke with genuine concern about the youngster's feelings. If he was half the way his father was, both Glorfindel and Elrohir would have to learn to deal with that. Peredhil men tended to be a little... possessive with their lovers. And sometimes both ends of the road suffered the consequences of that behaviour. Nothing Erestor could not manage, a couple of kisses and the right kind cuddles worked magic when it came to reassured his beloved. But Glorfindel could not use that kind of magic yet… nor he dared to…

"How am I?" Elrond asked, surprising his lover as he stood behind him, close yet not close enough for contact. Only the fabric of their clothes meet. 

"Then you blame ME for listening to the conversations of others…" Erestor complained bogusly as he turned to face his beloved who smiled tenderly, back at him.

"I was passing by…" The Lord of Imladris teased. Using the same excuse his lover had used when he had been the one caught listening to his private conversation with Glorfindel. The conversation in which Elrond had confessed the true nature of his feelings towards Erestor. "Why are you carrying that?" He asked as he poked the fabric on the vessel and recognised his son's robe. "What happened?"

"What do you want to hear first?" Erestor smiled. 

"I want to hear everything." Elrond ordered lightly as he watched the golden haired eldar rubbing his forehead nervously. "Are you well Glorfindel?" 

"I can not find Elladan…" The blond eldar´s heart was pounding furiously. There was no other way to explain how he had lost the oldest of Elrond´s sons but to reveal that Elrohir had followed him. And he did not want to reveal the younger one's actions, nor his. But there was no other way to explain what had happen.  

"Our elflings are rather excited today… I am afraid they have stressed Glorfindel" Erestor stated trying to help his blond friend. Surely Glorfindel would not want to tell Elrohir´s father that the young elf had followed him. Much less explain the nature of the conversation Glorfindel had had with the youngest prince. 

"What have they done?" Elrond addressed to both his lover and his golden haired friend. 

"To summarize… The twins had a quarrel or something like it, because Elrohir was troubled when he came to the library, then they spilt a gill of ink on a couple of maps, whilst I was discussing Elladan´s mood with Erestor … " Glorfindel pointed to the bottom of the glass container in Erestor´s arms. "… and they have obviously used Elrohir´s robe to clean the mess… making it worse… "

"Come. Let us go to the library… We will wait for them there."

"Elrohir is supposed to be there. I left him cleaning the remains of the mess they had made in order to save the rest of the maps…" Glorfindel stated as they started their way to the library. "Give me this…" He took the glass vessel from Erestor´s hands and handed it to one of the nearest maidens. After thanking the young elf-girl he looked at Erestor.  "Someone might think you are in love Erestor…" He teased, making Erestor blush while his lover looked at him, suppressing a chuckle. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Neither Elladan nor Elrohir were in the library. Some of the maps still lay on the stone floor. 

The still chaotic scene made the three elders sigh heavily. 

"We will wait for them here… They will come back …" Elrond pronounced. 

Erestor and Glorfindel sat around the inviting fire while Elrond poured some wine into the crafted goblets.  

"Have you spoken to Elladan?" Elrond asked his lover as he handed him a goblet filled with mead after had handed another one to Glorfindel, who was sitting in front of him. 

"Yes. He is quite troubled. He misses Elrohir terribly and he is afraid he might lose him somehow. He feels lonely. We should pay more attention to him over the next couple of days."

"Yes… Especially since he lost Firnloos, it is never easy to lose the one you love or think you love…" Glorfindel agreed. 

"Especially at their age…" Erestor added. It seems like the end of the world when you lose the affection of the one you hold dearest …"

"It always hurts… No matter the age you have. If you are in love, it is the end of the world to your heart.." Elrond added gloomily. 

"I have told him he can spend time with us when he is feeling lonely…We can ask for his help with  some trivial work…"

"Elladan would hate me if I asked him to help me remake the maps they have ruined. And I am afraid that is what I will be doing the next days…" 

" I am sure Elrohir will be happy to help you…" Erestor grinned playfully. 

"Speaking of Elrohir." The Lord of Imladris flipped his gaze, from his teasing lover, to his blond blushing friend sitting in front of him. "How is he?".  He asked avoiding Erestor´s perfect cue to torture the golden haired eldar. His friend had had a difficult day this far. He would not make it worst. For now…

"He is well… he was upset this morning  about something Elladan told him… but I believe he has already forgotten that… and then he mentioned that he had left his brother speaking to himself… but I did not pay much attention,  as I needed to go search for Elladan."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Elladan? Are you in here?" Elrohir whispered as he popped his head through the door of the storage room, he had never liked that place and he doubted he ever would. Too dark and silent for his personal taste yet it seemed to be one of Elladan´s favourite hiding places. He had told Elrohir so, only under the promise that he would never shared his secret with the elder. No matter how bad the situation was Elrohir could never reveal this hiding place. "Elladan?"   

"Go away…" The distant voice ordered. 

"Please do not make me go in there. Come out and talk to me…"The younger prince pleaded. 

"What for?. You will leave me speaking alone again." Elladan recriminated from the security of the dark corner he was huddled in. 

"I am sorry Elladan… I did not mean to leave you talking to yourself. I was not really thinking… Please come out…" 

"No!"

"Very well…" Elrohir took a deep breath as if he was about to go under water and entered one of the rooms that had caused him nightmares when he was little. Elrohir smiled to himself at the memory of the blond eldar cradling him tightly on his arms soothing the bad dreams away… "There you are! You know I hate this place…" The younger brother complained as he sat next to his twin. 

"You did not have to enter." 

"Yes I did. You did not want to come out." 

"What do you want?." 

"I want to know why are you angry at me. I know I was  rude a few hours ago, but I did not mean to be, and I feel there is something else." He looked at his twin, batting his eyelashes. "Please. Tell me what is going on…" 

"You would already have noticed, if you were not eyeing Glorfindel all day." The oldest prince retorted dryly. 

"You know I can not help it Elladan." Elrohir blushed at this statement. Luckily the shadows of the room hid it. 

"You are following him all the time, speaking of him all the time, watching him… there are other things besides Glorfindel. I can understand you are in love with him. But you forgot about me…" He ended quietly. "I miss you…" 

"Oh. I am sorry." Elrohir embraced his brother tightly. So tightly he nearly choked him. 

"Can't breathe" Elladan gasped. 

"Sorry…" Elrohir giggled as he pulled Elladan´s hair away of his beautiful face.  "I love you Elladan. I would never forget about you!. I realised I might be little distracted pursuing Glorfindel."

"A little?!. You are not pursing, Elrohir. You are hunting. You have not seen yourself staring at him. You look at him as if he was your prey."

"I do want him Elladan. More than anything…And besides you were the one who told me to hunt him!" He slapped his twins shoulder. "You told me I gave him time to think…" 

"Well you are certainly not giving him much time to think now…" He chuckled. "I think he does love you. I have seen him watching you…" The oldest prince smiled reassuringly at his brother. 

"You have?! When?!" Elrohir asked excited. "Tell me"

"Lots of times. When he thinks neither of us is paying attention to him." Elladan smiled proudly. "But I saw him. Lots of times… and he did not notice me. But you… You should be more careful. Otherwise father is going to notice."

"I do try to avoid Glorfindel when father is around. I can not see him without being able to lose myself in his beauty…" The younger prince sighed dreamily.  "He is so , beautiful… the golden hair falling lazily down his back…"

"Oh no. Do not dare start now. You will make me run away from here if I have to listen to you one more time speaking of why you think Glorfindel is the most beautiful inhabitant of Imladris. We already did that…and we have disagreed…" He said thoughtfully. 

"Yes…" Elrohir smiled. "Erestor is quite attractive too but…" Elrohir bit his tongue so as not to reveal his brother what he had found. Not yet, Elrohir preferred to talk to his father before discussing his father's affairs with his twin. Elrohir did not know how he was he going to react. After all Elladan was the one more attached to their mother.

"But what?"

"I forgot… what I was going to say…" The youngest twin giggled nervously. 

"Are you two not supposed to be taking your class with Lord Glorfindel?". Lindir asked as he saw the twins sitting in the shadows of the storage room corner. 

"Eh… Yes… Is just that… We were …" Elladan mumbled without really knowing what he was going to say. 

"Does he know you are here?"

"No…"Elrohir muttered ashamed. 

"Well. Then I recommend you to go back to your class if you do not want to get yourselves in trouble."

"Yes Lindir…" The twins spoke at unison and hurried off the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The twins entered the library and stopped at the entrance hesitatingly. They were all there. Erestor, Glorfindel and their father… They were in trouble. 

"Come… Please.". Both Glorfindel and Erestor moved their gazes to the main door as Elrond welcomed his hesitant sons. The two elflings were standing as if they wanted to run away from the room. 

"Ada…We…" Elrohir stopped as Elrond calmly raised his hand shushing him. 

"I do not want to hear any excuses. From either of you." He stared at both of them sternly. 

"But…"

"Elladan." The Lord of Imladris warned to his oldest son as he looked at him.  "I will be the one asking only the questions that need to be answered." Both his sons looked at him and then stared at the floor.   "You have spilled ink on two of our more useful maps, Elrohir´s robe was ruined in the attempt to save the documents. The library is a mess and I believe Glorfindel asked you to tidy it…how long ago?. An hour?!…"

"And a half…" muttered the youngest prince.

"We are sorry Ada… It is just that…"  Elladan was adding when he found himself interrupted by his father's deep voice. 

"What was so important as to trouble your tutor this way? … and to delay your class?!" 

"It is my fault… I said something I should have known would upset Elrohir and …"

" No, Papa…It was my fault. I left Elladan speaking to himself and when I … well I went to find him …" The youngest prince interrupted his brother. 

"First. I can not imagine what could have been so important as to leave your brother speaking to himself. But that I will not ask about. What I want to know is much less complicated. Why have you two left the library when Glorfindel clearly asked you to stay here and clean this chaos you have created…"

"There is no simple answer to that Ada…" Elladan almost stepped back unconsciously as he met his father's irritated look. Elladan thought he would die of fear if he were an orc and had to face his enraged father in battle. He could kill the enemy with that piercing look. Elladan was happy he was his son… and not his enemy. "Well it is not simple to explain…"He muttered fearfully.

"Elrohir?. Can you explain what happened?"

Elrohir did not dare to look up from the square he was concentrating on. If he looked up he would look at Glorfindel and his father would notice. The stone square was safer… "No. Papa… I am sorry…" He whispered. 

"You have troubled Glorfindel the way you did for no reason then?!"

"Nay… There was a reason, Ada…" Elrohir babbled still staring at the stone square next to his father's feet. 

"We just…can not tell it to you …"The oldest twin added uneasily.

Elrond raised both his eyebrows and stared at his children mutely. What could he say to that?. 

"And we are sorry we distressed Glorfindel… we did not mean to…"Elladan felt a little uncomfortable with the fact, that his dark haired tutor had been present for his father's admonishment to them… He was looking stern again, serious, as he always looked… Suddenly Elladan missed the smile Erestor let him see a few hours ago… 

"We will behave… We promise papa…" Elrohir mumbled shyly. Glorfindel was there… how was Elrohir going to convince the blond eldar that he was older enough to be with him if his father kept treating him like this in front of him…

"Do you have something you would like to say, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked. 

"No…" The golden haired elf shook his head slightly as he faced the Lord of the house. 

Elrohir´s heart broke in thousands of pieces… He had troubled his beloved and now Glorfindel was sad and stressed because of him… and Elladan… Ah… what would Elrohir not do to soothe Glorfindel´s worries away… 

"Well… I think there is nothing more to say then. You will clean that …" The Lord of the house pointed the mess on the floor. "And you will start your class as soon as you finish with it. When you finish here, you two will go help Lindir in the kitchen and do what ever he needs you to…yes Elladan?!" Elrond stared at his older son menacingly as this one, bit his tongue not to complain. "Something you want to say?" 

"No papa… We will help Lindir…" The oldest twin managed to say unhappily.

"Good… Now start with that…" Elrohir and Elladan went to do as they were ordered and the dark haired elven Lord grasped the golden haired shoulder reassuringly. "Do you feel like dealing with them until the afternoon my friend?" He asked not so secretly that his children did not hear and he could almost feel Elrohir´s anxious peep at them while he tided the papers on the floor. " If either of them cause even minimal trouble, you send them to the study" He added after Glorfindel nodded. 

The dark haired elder had left the room and after taking a deep breath Glorfindel stood to help the twin brothers clean the mess it should have been cleaned hours ago… 

TBC…


End file.
